


Ichigo's Curse

by TitanKiller31



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Bleach References, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanKiller31/pseuds/TitanKiller31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo tries to rescue his sisters from a hollow. He manages to save them but whilst saving them he his grabbed and killed by the same hollow Strangely his spirit appears with a massive chain sticking out of his chest. The hollow grabs Ichigo and a portal opens and he disappears with Ichigo. This was all a plan by Sosuke Aizen as he found out Ichigo could see spirits and that his parents were both Shinegami and Quincy and Ichigo had both there powers but they lay dormant in his subconscious Aizen's plan is to awaken these powers and use Ichigo to further his goals but will Ichigo go out that easy who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death And Resurrection Of Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> Similarities to the original story with some tweaks and surprises. Hope You enjoy
> 
> some characters are my own such as Macey and Casey Maximos twins

Ichigo's in his room reading a comic he's been able to see spirits since he was very young some might say it was a gift he thought it was an annoyance not that all the spirits were annoying just most of them. Ichigo's lying in his bed he's actually dropping off to sleep with he hears a massive crash he jumps out of bed “What the hell was that was it an earthquake he then hears Karin and Yuzu “Ichigo save us” He quickly runs downstairs seeing a massive hole in the house. He then hears his sisters outside. So he picks up a weapon happens to be a baseball bat “Thanks Karin” He runs outside and stops dead.

In front of him is this massive monster thing he's frozen in place until he hears Karin “Ichigo help us” He looks up and sees the monster with both Karin and Yuzu in both of his hands and he's squeezing the life out of them. “Karin, Yuzu” He runs at the monster (Hollow if your wondering) and smacks it on the leg with the baseball bat. The monster looks down “So you finally show your face” He tosses both Karin and Yuzu away. Ichigo runs after them and manages to catch them both before they fall but the combined wait is to much and he falls down with them on top of him. There both now unconscious. He lies them down and turns back to the monster he picks up the baseball bat and runs at the monster.

The monster laughs “I was told to get you he said you had to die but he didn't say slowly.” Ichigo finally realizes it's talking but that caused him to lose concentration and he paid the price. The monster backhands Ichigo into the side of the house. Ichigo hits the wall and immediately coughs up blood. He spits it out “I have to keep him away from Karin and Yuzu. He picks up the bat again and charges forward when the monster tries to swat him away Ichigo swings the bat against a finger and the monster screams “Damn Human you'll pay for that” Before Ichigo can react the monster reaches down and impales his hand through Ichigo's chest. 

Ichigo looks down “Dammit he falls to his knees he looks over and sees Karin staring at him in shock she then screams “Look out” But it's already to late as the hollow stands on Ichigo crushing his body Ichigo's last words are Karin,Yuzu i'm sorr... Karin screams “NOOOOOOOOOOO” The monster laughs at Karin “is this little girl crying to bad.

Ichigo opens his eyes he's alive but how he looks around he's still outside but something seems weird he looks down and sees himself but his body is crushed there's blood everywhere he then sees Karin and Yuzu crying he doesn't know what's going on he shouts “Karin, Yuzu I'm OK”. The monster laughs “They can't hear you your dead” Ichigo's in shock “I'm not dead” The Hollow laughs “Your body is dead your spirit it very much alive look at your chest. He looks down and sees a massive chain hanging out of his chest he jumps back in shock “WHAT THE HELL.” 

The monster laughs I'll leave your sisters they were only to die if you didn't turn up but you have a choice to make” Ichigo is still looking down at the chain coming out of his chest “What choice” The monster laughs “Come with me or I'll kill your sisters and you won't be able to do anything about it” Ichigo looks up and at his sisters “NO LEAVE THEM ALONE” The monster laughs “So you'll come quietly” Ichigo looks at his sisters “Do I have a choice” The Monster laughs “I already gave you the choice you come quietly or I kill your sisters then drag you to where we need to be.”

Ichigo looks at his body then his sisters “I'm sorry Karin, Yuzu” The monster sighs “Quit stalling” A portal opens and The Monster picks up Ichigo and tosses him into the portal then follow him in.

Karin and Yuzu crawl over to Ichigo's bloodied body. There there for five minutes when a small girl In a black kimono thing arrives. She sees the hole in the wall but then she hears crying she sees two girls crying as she approaches she sees why there crying a kid about 15 is lying down she can tell he's dead his body has literally been crushed. She sighs “She could feel the spiritual pressure was high and was on her way her when she encountered a hollow she knew something was off because it wasn't attacking it was leading her away. 

After she killed it she rushed here but was to late the massive spiritual pressure is gone was that boy the person who had the spiritual pressure. She sighs “She failed she watches the two girls they must be family of this boy it must be terrible for them she wonders if they saw him die. She's watching them they can't see her she senses someone else coming they have spiritual pressure also so she jumps on the roof and waits for them.

Isshin sighs “Stupid call out what was the point in that it was a common cold. He walks around the corner and stops dead the first thing he sees is the massive whole in his house then he hears crying and looks over and sees Karin and Yuzu then he sees someone else he runs over “Karin, Yu.. He stops dead when he sees the body of his son Ichigo literally crushed to death. He starts to cry “You took my wife now my son damn you hollows” He stumbles over to his daughters and they run into his arms.

Rukia heard what he said “He knows about hollows they killed his wife and son. She sighs “I'm so sorry for your loss” She's surprised when the man who spoke looks straight at her and the look he's giving her is one of anger but also anguish and remorse she has no idea what's going on she hates seeing innocents die she leaves the family to greave and jumps away.

Meanwhile In Hueco Mundo the monster is dragging Ichigo by his chain it's already getting smaller and something weird is going on he's getting weaker. The Monster tosses him into a cave then waits outside. Ichigo crawls up to a rock. After a few minutes he hears the monster talking then he hears it leave. Ichigo hears footsteps so he pulls himself to his feet. A few seconds later a man comes into the cave he's wearing a big white coat type thing he also has a sword he has brown hair and glasses. 

Ichigo looks at him “Who are you” The man smiles then starts saying some words and the next minute he's sent flying to the wall he can't move his arms or legs it's like he's tied up by some invisible force. The man smiles “I'm glad we could finally meet Ichigo Kurosaki” Ichigo's in shock “You know who I am” He nods “Indeed I do Ryoka I brought you hear for one reason” Ichigo looks at him “Why did you send that thing after my sisters” The man smiles “Oh you mean the Hollow bait boy I needed to draw you out and what better bait then your two little sisters” Ichigo screams “BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU” The man smiles “Hardly boy I will tell you why I wanted you your a very special Ryoka” Ichigo glares at him “What have you done to me.

” The man smiles “I used Kido and you had to die for me to get my plans for you moving along.” Ichigo's now quiet. The man smiles “You see Ryoka it's very unusual to have two gifted parents” Ichigo looks up “What do my parents have to do with this” The man smirks “Everything they are the reason I wanted you and now I will tell you why you see your Father is a Shinegami and your mother is oh I'm sorry was a Quincy.”

Ichigo looks confused “What the hell is a Shinegami and a Quincy” The man waves his hand “I'll tell your sometime now you as there offspring have both there powers laying dormant in your subconscious tell me how long have you been able to sense spirits” Ichigo sighs “For years” The man nods “I see well as you have both Shinegami and Quincy powers I will use you to fulfill my own ambitions you will be my weapon but in order to do that you will have to become a hollow as your are is no good. You see that chain on your chest it's called the soul chain when it reaches your chest you will no longer be a human you will become a Hollow.”

Ichigo screams “YOU BASTARD” The man smiles “Of course the process could take some time and I'm kind of busy have to get back to my other job” Ichigo is now to stunned to do anything he sighs “Who are you” The man smiles “Took you long enough to ask but I will oblige you my name is Sosuke Aizen I'm a Soul Reaper” Aizen then steps up to Ichigo and grabs the chain and literally rips most of it apart leaving only a small bit remaining. He drops the chain and smiles then he turns around and leaves the cave as he leaves all he hears is screaming as Ichigo is being turned into a hollow.

It's been a few days since Ichigo died his family is at the cemetery with all his friends Tatsuki with her parents, Orihime, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro. All the girls are crying even Tatsuki she may be known as a tomboy but Ichigo was her oldest friend, Orihime is crying because she had feelings for Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu are crying well that's obvious there brother is dead. What makes matters worse is Karin saw him be crushed to death. Surprisingly Keigo and Mizuiro are also crying. Chad is just staying there emotionless but anyone who knows him knows his distraught as Ichigo was his best friend. Isshin is with his daughters and he's also crying.

A little way off Rukia is watching also she doesn't know why she doesn't even know them but even she has tears falling down her face she watches them all it's a sad day to see someone you love die.

A short while later everyone's gone they've all gone back to the Kurosaki clinic. Rukia returns to the grave and looks at the name ICHIGO KUROSAKI She sighs “I'm sorry Ichigo Kurosaki I should have saved you nobody deserves to die the way you did”.

Back In Hueco Mundo everything is quiet at the cave a claw hits the edge of the cave and a short while later later a hollow comes out it looks like a werewolf it has black fur but on it's head is Bright Orange hair it screeches then runs out of the cave after running for a short while it stops it looks around it has brown eyes it sniffs the area and after a short while it smells something so runs off into that direction.

It stops when it sees several other creatures fighting. It crouches down and watches there's loads of them at least 50 there he doesn't really care why there fighting. He licks him lips he can feel the hunger he grins “Time to eat” He launches himself off the hill he's on and lands on the back of a snake like Hollow he immediately takes a chunk out of it's neck. The snake hollow tries to throw him off but Ichigo has dug his claws into it's body. The snake hollow continues to thrash about and Ichigo continues to eat it. The snake eventually crashes down to the ground dead. 

Ichigo stands up “Who's next” Suffice to say for the next few minutes it turns into a massacre as Ichigo kills all of them after he killed 30 hollow he starts to feel weird. His claws extend his chest grows as does his arms and legs he can feel the power growing inside his body which makes it twice as bad for the last 20 hollows there. He doesn't take long to kill them.

He looks around the dessert he uses his nose but at the moment he can't smell anything but the blood of the hollows he's just ripped apart. He starts to walk around sniffing wherever he goes. As he's walking he sees a hollow enter a portal he jumps into it before it closes. He can see the hollows so he follows them when the portal re-opens it comes out onto a town. One thing he didn't notice earlier was the whole just below his neck. 

Yoruichi sensed several hollows enter Karakura town so she went off to deal with them she grins “Might as well get some exercise” She makes quick work of three hollows. She spots another hollow but it's not even moving it's like a werewolf but it has an orange mane of hair it's weird to see a two toned wolf she can also tell by it's Reisetsu that it's not no weak Hollow maybe a Vasto Lorde. What's strange is it's just standing there looking around like it's lost.

Ichigo upon leaving the portal is just standing there something in it's head is telling him that it's familiar somehow but how. He stops looking around when he senses a strong spiritual pressure he looks straight at a women tanned skin orange jacket black leggings and purple hair she has strong spiritual pressure. 

Yoruichi notices that the Hollow or Vasto Lorde Is looking right at her she doesn't understand why it's doing nothing and for that matter why Is a Vasto Lorde her of all places. It makes no sense at all it's weird it's like there sizing each other up.

Ichigo for some reason isn't hungry ever since he left the cave he's had an uncontrollable hunger but now not at all. He's still watching her but then he looks away and he starts jumping from building to building. Yoruichi takes off after it something obviously has it's attention.

Karin after leaving school decided to visit her brothers grave she's had nightmares ever since that day a week ago it was bad enough he died but to see it happen was to much she didn't tell either Yuzu or her dad damn she misses her brother. One strange thing happened though ever since Ichigo died she's been seeing things and hearing things loud screeching it's weird she's seen like a cloaked object or something deep down she knows it's what killed her brother. She's now putting flowers down at his grave “Hey Ichi-Nii I miss you why did you have to go and die you idiot Yuzu hardly stops crying now she's inconsolable. Just then she hears a screeching sound and spins around “No not here.”

Ichigo speeds up she can see two hollows making there way to a graveyard so he follows them he;s angry for some reason but why he has no idea. Yoruichi sees two hollows and this Vasto Lorde following them she then senses someone at the graveyard it seems all three hollows are going to this person.

Ichigo sees a girl and he stops dead there's just something about her like he somehow knows her but that's impossible isn't it he then sees the hollows approaching her. Then something strange happens Save her she's your sister Ichigo spins around “Who said that” He hear cackling I'm your inner hollow now kill those hollows before they kill your sister.

Yoruichi stops and watches the Vasto Lorde he seems confused he's looking around he keeps looking at the girl. Something doesn't seem right though.

Ichigo makes his move he launches himself at the hollows ripping the first hollows arm off then starts beating the crap out of it with it's own arm. He then slashes its' mask and it disintegrates. The other hollow looks over “You, stay away this is my kill” Ichigo clenches his fist “I won't let you touch my sister” He launches himself at the hollow slashing at it's chest several times before slashing it's mask and it also disintegrates.

Yoruichi was about to jump in when the Vasto Lorde jumped in and attacked the hollow she was confused so she crept closer. She actually smirked when the Orange Haired Hollow ripped off the hollows arm and started beating the crap out of the same hollow with it's own arm. 

It then killed the hollow. If she though this wasn't freaky already the second hollow seemed to recognize the hollow then told him to stay away and that it was it's kill and that only seemed to piss off the Orange Haired Hollow but what it said next freaked her out it said I won't let you harm my sister then it attacked and made quick work of the hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this did really well on fanfiction.net so lets c how it does here


	2. Must Become Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo saved his sister but she finds out he's alive but he begs her to keep it a secret nobody should no he can't let anyone know knowing what he looks like

Karin although couldn't see the hollows he did hear them talk he heard one of them say to another one that she was his it also seemed to know the other speaker then she heard the other speaker and she was shocked at what she heard the voice sounded familiar she was speechless when she heard something say I won't let you touch my sister when she heard that she was in shock it can't be he's dead it can't be Ichigo she saw him die but the voice was his although it sounded slightly different.

After killing the hollow Ichigo looks at his sister then turns away and starts to walk away when she speaks “Ichigo is that you” Ichigo stops and looks over his shoulder. She's looking around she can't see him and in a way he's glad for that she then speaks again “Ichigo is it you please talk to me” Ichigo sighs and turns back “Is that my name.”

Karin smiles “How are you alive I saw you die” Ichigo looks down “I don't know I woke up yesterday” She nods “Why can't I see you” He sighs “Be glad you can't” She looks down “Your still my brother” Ichigo sighs “Wrong I am a monster I am not your brother anymore” She sighs “You'll always be my brother me and Yuzu miss you” He sighs “I have to go” She sighs “When will you come back” He sighs “I don't know I shouldn't even be here now” She sighs “Can I tell Yuzu and dad” Ichigo shouts “NO” He sighs”No they can't know I can't let them see me like this” She nods “OK.” He sighs “My memory is foggy what is your name” She wipes her eyes she's crying “Karin.”

He nods “Stay safe Karin” He then leaves he sees that women again she's staring at him with a confused look he looks over his shoulder Karin's still at the grave he turns back to the women why is she staring at him he looks away he looks down at his hands he really is a monster he sighs I need to get out of here. Just then a portal opens above him he looks up “Did I do that” He looks at the women again then he enters the portal and disappears.

Yoruichi looks at the girl who's now leaving the cemetery she watches her she follows her until she gets to a house then watches her go in she seems happy but also sad. As soon as she goes inside she returns to the cemetery she goes to the grave the girl was at and she reads the tombstone Ichigo Kurosaki loving son and brother She sighs “It can't be how could he be her brother he's a hollow but then why did he save his supposed sister”. It also seemed that he heard voices this is all so strange. She sighs “This is so confusing” She shakes her head then Shunpo's away back to Urahara's. She goes to her room to think on what just happened.

Ichigo returns to Hueco Mundo it's so cold here he starts walking through the desert it's weird before he had no hunger but now his hunger has returned he uses his nose and within seconds he smells them he can also sense the spiritual pressure he sees at least 10 hollow he crouches down then launches himself forward they see him coming they run at him but there no match for him as he makes quick work of them he then starts eating them he can sense himself getting stronger.

Three days later and Ichigo's continued killing and eating hollows. He's now stood in the middle of 20 dead hollows. He sighs “So bored” Then all of a sudden this voice speaks again You know Ichigo your getting strong but you can't forget who you are. Ichigo sighs “Who are you get out of my head” The voice laughs No can do I'm apart of you I'm going nowhere you are Ichigo Kurosaki never forget that Ichigo grunts “Leave me alone The inner voice chuckles I'm apart of you I'm trying to get you to listen to me Ichigo sighs “Listen to you about what.”  
The inner voice chuckles You listened to me yesterday and saved your sister so deep down you are still In control of your actions I want you to stay in control you are powerful you can gain more power but this Aizen guy I don't like him his motives are not good.

Ichigo nods “I don't trust him either but if he can make me stronger I will take him help but I will not help him” Ichigo's broken out of his thoughts by the massive Spiritual pressure coming his way. He looks around he can sense four spiritual pressures one is more stronger then the others. He decides to wait for them.

They arrive they all look human there all also women one the most powerful one has blond hair and tanned skin she also has the biggest breasts he's ever seen the others are weaker he watches them all one is tall with Tanned skin also and very muscular her breasts are quite big also he hears cackling Nice breasts aye King Ichigo grunts “Shut up” The other women is small has black hair with a horn on her head she also has two different color eyes one red one blue. The last women has green hair she seems a bit more quiet then the other the other two are bickering with each other whilst the blond is just staring at him.

Ichigo looks at each one of them he might be able to take on the three but not the blond he looks at the blond “What do you want blonde” The tall one growls “How dare you” Ichigo turns to her “Was I talking to you lanky” He sees the horned girl chuckle “Yea Lanky he wasn't talking to you” Ichigo sighs “I'm waiting” The Blond speak “You have been killing hollows for several days may I ask why” He rolls his eyes “You can ask but I haven't decided if I should answer you” She nods “And might I ask why you are being so difficult.”

He sighs “I'm hungry my hunger controls me to kill and feast on these weak hollows there weak but you lot could give me a challenge” The tall one smiles “Oh you think you can take us” He smirks “Probably you three not blonde is that why your hear to fight me if not I'm busy I sense weak hollows and I'm hungry” He turns away and starts running away until the blond disappears and appears infront of Ichigo. He sighs “What now” She smiles “You are an interesting Hollow there is also something different about you.”

Ichigo's now getting bored “Are you going to get to the point anytime soon” She smirks “Your not very patient are you” He sighs “Not when I'm hungry” She nods “So do you enjoy killing” He shrugs “It's enjoyable” His inner hollow grins Why don't you fight with her if you know what I mean Ichigo groans “Shut up I have no idea what your talking about” His hollow chuckles I mean have sex with her Ichigo blushes the women notices and raises and eyebrow “What's with the look” He looks up “What” She shrugs “I can help you become stronger” Ichigo looks at her “How” She smiles “Our lord Aizen can make you and Arrancar and you will become more human” He nods “Like you four” She nods “I am an Espada these are my Fraccion” He nods “Your posse” She nods “In a way” He nods “You work for Aizen” She nods “Yes” He nods “If he can help me then fine but I don't like or trust him.”

She nods “I see” He shrugs “Let's go then the sooner I become whatever you said the sooner I can leave I don't trust anyone” Apacci sighs “You are nothing let me take him Mistress-Hallibel” The blonde sighs “Apacci he was right before the only one who he can't best is me” Apacci groans. He grins “Mistress aye kinky do you pleasure them also” The blonde glares at him “I do not I am there leader nothing more” Ichigo chuckles His inner hollow laughs Way to go king got her riled up maybe she will do something kinky to you Ichigo smirks and again the blond looks at him.

He sighs “Are we going then” She nods “Can you do Sonido” He looks at her “Sonido what's that” She sighs “You haven't been trained to use hollow powers” He shrugs “Who would train me everything I've seen here is weak what could they teach me” She nods “You three return I will escort him myself” The tall one growls “I don't trust him” The blond sighs “Mila Rose he is strong but I can take him he's had no training” The three nods “Yes Mistress-Hallibel” They all leave although reluctantly. 

The blond looks at Ichigo “Your Orange hair is unusual a two toned werewolf” He shrugs “Whatever are we going on what” She nods “Follow me”He nods “I'm not calling you Mistress-Hallibel” She chuckles “Tia will be fine” He nods “Ichigo Kurosaki” She nods “I see” He nods “So who's the green haired one” Tia thinks “Oh that is Sung Sun” He nods “OK” She nods “So I can sense you are powerful a Vasto Lorde maybe” He raises an eyebrow “What is a Vasto Lorde” She sighs “You don't know much do you” He shrugs “Nobodies said much after Aizen killed me and dragged me here” She studies this hollow he's very strange why would Aizen kill someone and drag him here she has to admit Lord Aizen is a Soul Reaper and there also the enemy but what this Ichigo said makes no sense.

Ichigo looks at her “Why are you staring at me” His hollow laughs She's checking you out king Ichigo doesn't reply she doesn't reply to his question but answers his earlier question “There are several types of Hollows the original ones then there are Gillian's like the Minos Grandes there like giants with big noses” He nods then she continues “Then there are Vasto Lorde's mindless monsters but I can tell you are not then there is the Arrancar's like us although I am an Espada Lord Aizen's 10 most strongest warriors” He nods he sees the Number 3 on her “Number 3 what does that mean” She nods “The Espada are numbered from 1 to 10 one being the strongest the 10th being the weakest” He nods “So you are one of the strongest” She nods “Yes” Are the rest as attractive as you.”

She blushes and he smiles she then speaks “The rest of the Espada are men so no they are not attractive” He nods “To be surrounded by men must be tiresome especially if there ugly” She nods “They are ugly” He chuckles “So I can use powers or something” She nods “Yes there is Cero, Bala, Sonido and Hierro which is like body Armour” He nods So what was that Sonido thing you asked about” She sighs “It's like Super Speed” He nods “That's cool and the Cero and Bala” She nods “The Cero is a massive ball of Energy the Bala are smaller but much faster and are weaker.”

He nods “I would like to learn these skills” She nods “It will take time” He nods. They walk for a while until they come to a massive building. They head in and Tia leads him to the throne room he sees Aizen he looks the same as the last time her saw him. Aizen smiles “Well Ichigo you have become powerful a Vasto Lorde but you are different you have your humanity I know you visited the world of the living also tell me why was you there.” His inner hollow cautions him Don't tell him the truth Ichigo sighs “I won't” He sighs “I was hungry the hollows there were weak so I killed them” Aizen nods “Did you kill any humans” Ichigo raises an eyebrow “Why there weak at least the hollows can fight me I don't fight things that can't see me or fight back.”

A Blue haired guy grins “This guy is funny” Ichigo grunts “And you are an arsehole make me an Arrancar already Aizen” The Blue haired guy stands up “You are a punk” Ichigo grins “Did I make you angry” The blue haired one grabs Ichigo's arm. Ichigo grabs his hand and digs his claws in his hand and then starts crushing his hand. The Blue haired Espada looks at him “How is he this powerful” Aizen sighs “That's enough Grimmjow and you Ichigo” Grimmjow grunts but lets go and rubs his hand.

Ichigo turns to Tia “Your right they are all ugly” Another one stands up he's tall and has black hair “Who are you calling ugly” Ichigo grins “You why you got a problem freak” Aizen sighs “Enough sit down Nnoitra” He reluctantly sits down Ichigo grins seems he's made some enemies. Tia smirks luckily because of her mask they don't see it. Aizen nods “Follow me Ichigo” Ichigo sighs “Fine Laterz losers but not you Tia your cool” All of them seem angry except one who's face gives nothing away.

Ichigo follows Aizen into another room He sees this item in a case Aizen approaches It and grabs it then walks to Ichigo and sticks it on his chest. Ichigo screams “What are you doing to me” Aizen grins “Just wait” Something strange happens to Ichigo a strange barrier wraps around him like a cocoon. He can feel his body changing. After a few minutes the cocoon thing breaks apart and Ichigo's naked on his knees he looks at himself he's human again he looks at his body then looks up “I'm naked what the fuck” Aizen smiles “It's what happens when you change” He nods “You don't expect me to walk around naked do you.”

Aizen rolls his eyes “Loly, Menoly come here” Two girls enter the room one has black hair in pigtails the other has blond spiky hair they both see Ichigo checking out his body then they look at Aizen “You called for us Aizen-Sama” He nods “Yes get Ichigo some clothes” They nod “Follow us Ichigo-San” Ichigo sighs “You expect me to follow them naked” Aizen sighs “Get him a towel Loly” She leaves the room. Aizen looks at him “I have high hopes for you with both Shinegami and Quincy powers buried deep inside you will be my ultimate weapon.”

Loly comes back with a towel “A towel Ichigo-San” He wraps it around his waist he grunts the towel barely covers him he rolls his eyes but follows them. Before they leave Aizen smiles “I have to return to the Soul Society now we will talk soon” Ichigo nods “Fine Aizen” Aizen just smiles he doesn't care that Ichigo doesn't use Sama after his name he also can tell Ichigo doesn't seem to like him either. 

Ichigo follows Loly and Menoly. As they leave they see Tia, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sun, They all look at him and there all checking out his chest. Ichigo follows Loly and Menoly “This way Ichigo-San” Tia smirks An interesting individual indeed. He's shown to a room and there are clothes ready for him. Loly shows him the room “This is the bathroom I'd suggest having a shower the stuff on you does smell not that you smell Ichigo-San but it might be good to clean yourself up” He nods “Very well Loly-Chan” She blushes He turns to the other one “Menoly right” She nods “Hai Ichigo-San” He nods “That is all Menoly-Chan.” They both leave. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower “I could get used to this” His inner hollow smirks Some nice women here king but that Mistress Tia tops the list or did you like that women from the world of the living.

Ichigo sighs “Shut the hell up” He enjoys his shower then dries himself off and heads into his bedroom and sees the clothes he puts them on White loose trousers with a black sash down the side and a white jacket with no sleeves “Now this looks nice” He looks in the mirror and sees his hair is long “Hey inner thing did I have long hair before I died” The Inner hollow chuckles No king you had spiky Orange hair like the blond chick Menoly was it. 

Ichigo nods and does some stretches “Wow I feel powerful” There's a knock at the door “Yea” The door opens and Apacci comes in “You shape up good” He nods “Yea and what do you want” She shrugs “Mistress-Hallibel would like to see you on the training field” He nods “Would she now” She sighs “Are you always this arrogant you sound like Grimmjow” He scoffs “You mean that blue haired freak” She smirks “Heard you nearly broke his hand he's Espada number 6 the other who got in your face in Number 5” He nods “Bet it pisses them off that a women is more powerful then them” She grins “Hell yea so you coming or not.” 

He nods then he sees a sword on the bed “A sword who's is that” She smiles “That's you Zanpakuto” He looks at her “My what” She sighs “Your sword” He nods “Oh bring it with you” He nods and straps it on his waist “So are you Espada”She shakes her head “No we are just Arrancar like you although I can feel you spiritual pressure it's through the roof and as you could almost break Grimmjow's hand you must be Espada level in strength.” He nods “OK lead the way.”


	3. Hollow Training

As Ichigo's following Apacci his hollow surfaces again I know the blonds smoking hot and you probably need to get laid but do you trust her Ichigo sighs I don't know she works for Aizen so I can't fully trust her. His hollow laughs You are wise to think that now as for what she wants she might want to train you but I can do that Ichigo sighs You could have told me The hollow chuckles You never asked Ichigo nods Well I'm asking now. The hollow cackles What about blonde. Ichigo sighs I'll figure something out.

Apacci nods "She's over there" Ichigo nods "Thanks I guess Apacci-Chan" She shrugs "Don't keep her waiting" She walks away he watches her go and sighs he turns around and goes to Tia. She looks up "I thought I would train you in your hollow skills" He nods "Yea about that no offence but I don't trust Aizen or anyone and my inner hollow has said he can train me" She crosses her arms under her breasts "Oh I see" He sighs "I'm sorry Tia but I did say I wasn't staying here I'm now an Arrancar and I thank you for bringing me here but I don't trust anyone it's just the way I am I'm sure you'll be able to sense me" He turns away "Catch you later Tia-Chan I like but trust should be earned" She nods He sighs His hollow speaks You made the right choice. Ichigo just nods.

Tia watches him go if anyone was around they'd see the disappointment in her eyes she turns to head back to her palace then she stops "Inner hollow but he's already a hollow" She still seas him walking so she decides to follow him. There's just something about this Ichigo that gives her a strange feeling in her chest well she has to admit he's more attractive then the scum that serve Aizen-Sama.

Ichigo's been talking with his hollow since leaving Tia Hallibel His Inner hollow knows she's following but doesn't say anything "So have we traveled far enough" His hollow chuckles I guess Ichigo sighs "So how are we going to do this" His hollow laughs Enter your inner world Ichigo sighs "Your going to have tell me how" His hollow Chuckles "Oh right sit down and close your eyes and block everything out you should be able to sense me when everything else is blocked out

Ichigo sighs he looks around and sits on a boulder and closes his eyes and does as his hollow asked.

Tia sees him sit down "He must be entering his inner world is this how he's going to train" She shrugs and decides to approach him and take a seat next to him on the boulder. She hears a and she groans Someone's got a crush on the new guy Tia groans "Shut up" She hears laughing So you heard it two an inner hollow plus then with his Zanpakuto spirit he will have two people inside his head bummer Tia groans "Shut up Tuburon"

Ichigo opens his eyes it's like a wasteland like a nuclear disaster or something something strange pops in his head He hears a cackle behind him and turns around a carbon copy of him but albino looking his skin is white his eyes are yellow and his hairs white Hey King about time we meet like the place reminds me of Terminator Two Judgement day don't you think Ichigo looks at him"How do you know" The Albino him chuckles I have all your memories before you died everything you ever did watched I know it Ichigo nods "I see so what now His hollow points to his sword First I'm going to teach you how to fight with that then we will unseal that badboy so you meet you Zanpakuto Spirit every soul reaper and Arrancar has one including your blond big breasted girl makes you think if she has such big breasts and the Zanpakuto is a representation of the owner blonde's Spirit must have big breasts to unless she has a male spirit like that Aizen his Zanpakuto spirit it female.

Ichigo's taking this all in "OK lets duel but first what's your name" His hollow sighs I don't have a name Ichigo sighs "Everyone has a name" His hollow sighs Well I don't OK Ichigo grins "Your names Spike" His hollow raises an eyebrow Spike that was the best you could come up with Ichigo smirks "Well I came up with arsehole, bozo nah I got in Senzo" The hollow laughs Senzo I like it Senzo it is now come at me and I will test you skills Ichigo nods "Here I come Senzo".

They spar for over and hour until Senzo smirks That's enough Ichigo nods "So what now" Senzo laughs Now we call your Zanpakuto's spirit shout INCINERATE DIABLOS Ichigo nods "INCINERATE DIABLOS Ichigo watches as a massive crash is heard behind them. Ichigo's stunned His spirit is weird it looks like wings of some kind. The wings pull back and his spirit stands up he's at least 10 feet tall he has a Syth he's a skeleton looks like the GrimReaper Ichigo turns to Senzo " A representation of my my ass."

Senzo just chuckles. The 10 foot spirit stares at Ichigo "I am Diablos your Zanpakuto" Ichigo nods "OK I am Ichigo" He turns to Senzo "What was my surname" Senzo rolls his eyes Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo nods "Right I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Diablos stares at Ichigo then Senzo" And who is he."

Ichigo smirks "That's Senzo my inner hollow" Diablos nods "Very well I will teach you how to release your sword the soul reapers call it Shikai or second release stick your sword forward and repeat as I say "Pulverize Black Death" Ichigo turns to Senzo "A bit melodramatic ain't he" Senzo chuckles Ichigo points his sword forward "PULVERISE BLACK DEATH" His sword changes into a Syth just like Diablos "Ichigo smirks "Nice so sword normal sword released a Syth this is awesome."

Diablos nods "Now to return it to it's normal self say "Return Hades" Ichigo does just that then Diablos speaks "Now leave the Inner World and cal our name for me it's Incinerate Diablos" Senzo grins I'm not as melodramatic just say Senzo Release Ichigo grunts "And you moaned about me for having no imagination Senzo grunts Shut up king.

Ichigo leaves his inner world and opens his eyes Tia smiles "Hi" He sighs "What are you doing here" She shrugs "I wanted to see you train I feel your power growing you called your Zanpakuto" Ichigo jumps off the boulder "Now the real fun begins" She raises an eyebrow.

He stands a little way infront of her "Incinerate Diablos, Senzo Release" At first nothing happens he scratches his head "Didn't I do it right" She chuckles then she feels it as two people materialize beside Ichigo one is a carbon copy Of Ichigo but his skin is white his eyes are Yellow and his hair is white the other even makes her shiver it's a 10 Foot Skeleton with wings holding a massive Syth. She's stunned "Ichigo who are these people"Senzo grins "Damn King she looks good enough to eat you gotta let me touch those breasts. Tia glares at him.

Ichigo sighs "Sorry Tia my Inner hollow Senzo" She nods "How can you have a inner hollow when your already a hollow" Ichigo nods "Yea how can I" Senzo scratches his head Probably should have started with that well years ago your mum before she died killed a Hollow but some of it entered her body that was me she was a Quincy your dad was a Shinegami he gave up his powers to save her and somehow I became dormant they when they had you I returned inside you I stayed dormant until you died and Aizen destroyed your soul chain and here I am

Ichigo and Tia are both shocked Ichigo sighs my mother was a Quincy and his dad a soul reaper what the hell are the Quincy's and Shinegami, Aizen mentioned them but never went into great detail. Tia looks at Ichigo Both Quincy and Shinegami parents could this be what Aizen-Sama's after could he be using Ichigo as a weapon.

Diablos has stayed quiet but listened to everything "I am Ichigo's Zanpakuto" Tia nods "I see" Diablos turns to Ichigo "You have learned no Hollow powers why" Ichigo grunts "Senzo here never told me" Diablos nods "Pathetic hollow scum fine get lost Senzo I will do what you were to lazy to do" Senzo sighs "Oh man Senzo disappears to the relief of Tia and Ichigo. Diablos turns to Ichigo "We will start with Bala" Ichigo nods "OK."

For the next several hours Ichigo trains he learns Cero, Bala and Sonido and he is also shown how to harden his skin with Hierro. Ichigo is now exhausted "Thanks Diablos what next" Diablos grins "You are eager to learn but not now you need rest tomorrow I will teach you Grand Rey Cero" Ichigo grins. Tia has watched Ichigo learn all these new skills he's a quick learner his Zanpakuto is very strict but Grand Rey Cero already she guesses it's always better to know everything.

Diablos nods "I will return why don't you show the lady your released weapon" He then fades away Ichigo turns to her"Check this out Pulverize Black Death" Black smoke appears over the sword and she has to cover her eyes when she looks back he has a Syth in his hand like his Zanpakuto spirit Diablos did. He smiles then Return Hades and his Syth returns to his original sword.

Ichigo grins "Well that was certainly entertaining" Tia smirks but then Ichigo collapses She uses Sonido to catch him then she lies him down. She brushes the hair out of his eyes she smiles he's already asleep. She sighs "He didn't want to remain but I can't leave him here I'll take him back he can rest then leave tomorrow" She puts him over his shoulder and Sonido's back to her palace she smiles "Your really something Ichigo your so different then anyone I've ever met" She arrives back in her palace.

Apacci sees them "Where did you go Mistress-Hallibel" Tia sighs "Training remember" She doesn't want to tell her Fraccion about Ichigo especially about his inner hollow and his creepy Zanpakuto spirit Diablos even she felt a shiver down her spine at just seeing him and Senzo was just creepy. She carries him to a room and lies him on the bed then returns to her own room.

The next day Ichigo wakes up and groans he looks around he's in a bed he groans "Dammit" But he then calms down "This is comfy" He surprisingly falls back to sleep. When he wakes the second time it's to a knock at the door he stretches "Yes" The door is opened by that black pig tailed girl Loly he thinks. She sees his chest "I brought you breakfast Ichigo-San" He nods "Thanks Loly-Chan wasn't it" She nods "Yes" He nods then she leaves and he starts eating he's to hungry to care what he's actually eating.

After he's eaten he leaves his room and uses Sonido to leave the palace he smiles "Hey Senzo I saw a hollow open a portal can I do that" Senzo nods "Yea focus your mind on where you want to go" Ichigo does just that and a portal opens "It looks different then the one I saw" He hears Diablos speak "What you created was a Garganta the hollows can only open small portals the Garganta is more powerful" Ichigo nods "OK well I'm off" Tia felt him leave and went to her balcony she saw him open up a Garganta and jump in "He didn't learn that yesterday he really is a quick learner I wonder where he's gone.

Karakura Town

Ichigo's Garganta opens in the town and he steps out he stretches "Ah that felt good" He looks around no signs of hollows about but he does sense some spiritual pressures he heads to them to investigate. He uses Sonido he's almost there when he sees a blue flashing light and dodges out of the way "What the fuck was that" He hears behind his "Hollow scum" Ichigo turns around and sees a black haired guy with glasses holding a glowing bow he raises an eyebrow "And you are" The man looks confused he can feel the massive spiritual pressure resonating from this hollow he's certainly not a weak hollow.

Ichigo sighs "I asked you a question four eyes" The guy glares at him "Uryu Ishida the last Quincy" Ichigo's eyes go wide "Quincy" Uryu nods "So you've heard of us" Ichigo shrugs "Not really my mum was a Quincy" Uryu scowls "You lie" Ichigo sighs "Why would I lie my mum was a Quincy and my dad is a Shinegami Aizen said I had both powers buried deep in my subconscious" Uryu pulls his bow back "You talk a lot of weird stuff hollow but you will be dead soon" Ichigo sighs "For starters four eyes I'm an Arrancar not a hollow there's kind of a bug difference and secondly shoot away I'm anxious to see if my Hierro is strong enough" Uryu is confused What the hell is he he's a hollow but he looks human and sounds human and his words about being a Quincy/Shinegami Hybrid can't be true.

Uryu shakes his head and jumps away and turns back and fires two arrows the hit his chest but do nothing grins "That tickled" He then senses three spiritual pressures heading this way one seems familiar. Ichigo lands on the grass and Uryu lands a few meters away aiming his bow at him "Why did you stop hollow" Ichigo grins "Anxious to meet your friends they should be here any minute" Uryu only then senses them he raises his eyebrow This hollow is strange A minute later a girl with Ginger hair like his own runs out into the opening followed by a Giant of a man but on closer inspection is only a teenager the third is that women again with the purple hair.

The girl looks at Uryu "Are you OK Uryu-Kun"He nods "I'm OK Orihime" On hearing that name something clicks in Ichigo's head I know that name somehow Senzo nods She was an old school friends same for the tall guy his names Sado but you called him...Ichigo speaks "Chad" Senzo nods "Yea" Chad heard his name and he's stunned It can't be" Orihime looks at Chad "What is it Sado-Ku.. She then sees Ichigo "Kurosaki-Kun" Uryu looks at her "You know him" Orihime nods "Yes" Yoruichi steps infront of them all "You again but your different now" Ichigo nods "Yea more handsome now right Senzo grins "Your crush is back Ichigo punches his head "Shut up already you damn idiot nobody asked for your input Senzo" Yoruichi sighs "What are you doing here" Ichigo shrugs "I was bored Hueco Mundo is so dull and boring came for some sunshine there is none in Hueco Mundo not a good place for a holiday unless you dead that is then it would be perfect"

She smirks. Orihime speaks "Kurosaki-Kun how are you alive" Ichigo sighs "I'm not alive guess that makes me the undead he chuckles. The only one who finds that funny is Yoruichi. Uryu sighs "He says he's an Arrancar" Ichigo nods "Yep started off as a hollow killed a few ate them became a Vasto Lorde then with the help of Aizen I became an Arrancar. Yoruichi upon hearing Aizen's name is stunned "Sosuke Aizen" He shrugs "Yea wears black clothes with a big white coat wears glasses kind of an arsehole if you ask me I don't trust him it was all his fault in the first place. Just then another spiritual pressure arrives a guy wearing green with blond hair a black and white stripped hat and a fan. The man smiles "Marvellous an Arrancar. Ichigo grunts "Take a picture it will last longer" The man sighs "Oh darn I left my camera at home."

Ichigo yawns "I'm bored" Just then another spiritual pressure turns up nowhere near as strong as the hot lady or the dopey guy. It's a short women with black hair she pulls out her sword "Stand back I'll deal with this hollow" Orihime, Uryu and Chad are to stunned to do anything. Ichigo pulls out his sword "Oh looky here I got one two" Yoruichi smirks. He grins "Let me show you something cool little midget he sticks his sword forward "PULVERIZE BLACK DEATH" The all look on as his sword changes into a Syth. Ichigo grins "Mine's bigger I win."

Ichigo starts using the blade to clean his nails "Are you coming to attack or not jeez" Everyone's staring at him in shock he scratches his head "Well this is dull Return Hades" His Syth disappears and his sword is back "What have I got something in my teeth hey cutie has anyone been near Karin since I was here last" Kisuke looks at Yoruichi "You saw him before" She nods "He was different then like a werewolf" Ichigo grins "Yea had to go to the hair dressers it was getting annoying I prefer this new look shows off my" He looks down and starts counting "My six pack" The girls are now all staring Senzo laughs Damn King wherever you go your surrounded by hot girls Ichigo sighs "Shut up Senzo" The man sighs "May I ask who this Senzo is" Ichigo shrugs "My inner hollow he's kind of an albino me" Urahara nods "An inner hollow in a hollow" Ichigo nods "Yea apparently my mum was a Quincy like four eyes over there she killed this hollow but Senzo as I call him invaded her body my dad was a Shinegami he gave his powers up to save her but when they had me the Inner hollow was in me "Go figure right" Everyone is shocked at this bit of information especially Orihime and Chad. He sighs "Hey cutie you never answered me about Karin" She nods "No hollows have gone near her or Yuzu."

He nods"Good to know well have to dash my Zanpakuto Spirit Diablos is areal drillmaster he wants to teach me Grand Rey Cero heard it's powerful hey you wanna see the creepy guy "INCINERATE DIABLOS" A massive power erupts and then with the smoke is gone there's like a cocoon next to Ichigo "Your not sleeping our you Diablos come and say hi to these nice people" Everyone looks at him confused then the cocoon or what they thought was a cocoon opens and the thing stands up it has wings and it's a grimreaper with a massive Syth "Hey Diablos I'll introduce you there's Four Eyes, Orihime, Chad, Midget, Mr Dopey and Cutiepie" Diablos sighs "Why did you summon me I was kicking the crap out of Senzo" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Fine bogof then lamo.

Ichigo sighs "What's with the look Mr Dopey" The man pouts "It's Kisuke Urahara" Ichigo sighs "But Mr Dopey sounds so much betters" He turns to the women "And what's your name" She smiles Yoruichi Shihoin" He smiles "Yoruichi I like that but your still Mr Dopey" Urahara sighs "You said that Aizen made you and Arrancar correct" He nods "Used this weird glowy thing on my chest they this weird barrier appeared around me and then I appeared naked you know like the terminator does in the movie was even more gross to he naked infront of Aizen jeez so you midget girl what's your name" She sighs "I'm not a midget and my name is Rukia Kuchiki"

He nods "OK Rukia I'll call you that it's a nice name I seem to know a lot of nice women let's see there is Tia Hallibel she's an Espada not bad looking either Senzo seems to be in love with her I think then there's her Fraccion I think she calls them Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sun can you believe it they call her Mistress-Hallibel, There's also Loly and Menoly then Orihime, Yoruichi and Rukia. You should see the other Espada there ugly on was called Grimmjow, another Nnoitra and there was this gloomy emotionless one didn't get his name all just call him Mr Gloomy" Urahara sighs "For a bad guy your not very smart" Ichigo shrugs "Like I care I have no heart so you can't break it can ya anyways I better go oh this Aizen guy he's from the Soul Society right he's a bad dude I don't trust him I think he wants to use me somehow try and awaken my dormant Quincy and Soul Reaper powers. Senzo sighs Why are you telling them all this Ichigo shrugs "I don't trust Aizen so neither should they"

He smiles "Have to go folks" He opens up a Garganta and disappears leaving everyone shocked.

Meanwhile In the Dojo Tatsuki's training luckily everyone's gone home she's still training she throws a punch and a massive wind leaves her hands. She looks at her hands"What the hell" He shakes her head then continues practicing everything is normal until she starts using a punching bag she's notices Orihime and Chad have been meeting up secretly with that Uryu guy and they won't tell her what there doing. She reaches her arm back as far as it will go the punches forward and something bizarre happens the punching bag goes flying right through the DOJO wall. She looks stunned "What the hell is happening to me. He carries on forgetting all about the massive whole in the wall.

She starts kicking and it happens again massive holes in the walls she starts punching and the same thing happens she's laughing then she stops "Shit am I doing this" From behind her she hears a chuckle "Ah Arisawa-Chan I see you like Orihime have gained supernatural powers" She turns around "Who are you" The man smiles "You can call me Urahara come we better leave here.


	4. Wind Fighter

Tatsuki follows the guy in the green clothes she's still shocked of what she did surely she's dreaming right. She follows him to a shop she then sees this giant of a man even taller then Sado and very muscular with glasses and a mustache something about him is odd. She then sees two kids a bot with red hair who's picking on a girl with black hair.

Now she doesn't like bullies one bit she smile Lets see if this works will prove if I was dreaming or not She shouts "Hey brat." The kid looks up. Urahara and Tessai look at her. Tatsuki grins and uses her fist and punches forward and massive wind leaves her fist hitting the boy square in the face knocking him a few meters away.

She grins "Guess I wasn't dreaming" Urahara smiles "You impress me Arisawa-Chan you have the power of wind you use your fists as weapons" She grins she turns to him then hears that kid running at her "I'll get you for that" She spins around just as he reaches her she kicks him in the gut but instead of a normal knock back he goes flying into a tree knocking him out and knocking down the tree in the process.

Urahara claps "Interesting you channel the power into your legs also an power interesting power you have there your friend Orihime has powers also same for your friend Sado" Tatsuki's shocked "They have powers" Urahara nods "Yes they do Arisawa-Chan you will show them your gifts soon enough but I would like to train you myself to control your power" She nods "OK" He smiles "Your friend Orihime and Chad met an old friend yesterday never got his first name but Inoue-Chan called him Kurosaki-Kun"

Tatsuki's shocked "It can't be Ichigo's dead" Urahara smiles "That's what Inoue-Chan and Sado-San said before they saw him I saw him also ginger hair of course I never saw him before he died." Tatsuki is finding it hard to stand she can't believe it she looks at Urahara "First tell me your name and these guys then tell me how the hell Ichigo's alive."

Urahara grins behind his fan "My name is Kisuke Urahara, The tall man is Tessai Tsukabishi the kid you beat up is Jinta Hanakiri the girl is Ururu Tsumugiya and the answer to your question Ichigo's not alive in a sense but he is kind of alive in a way" She can't believe it how can he be dead but alive.

Hueco Mundo

Ichigo returns through the Garganta and sighs "Oh look eternal darkness" He chuckles "Time for a walk then maybe have some fun" He starts walking and after a minute he starts whistling with his hands behind his head. He travels for a short while before before he senses spiritual pressure several in fact he smiles he pulls out his sword "Pulverize Black Death" His sword changes into the Syth and he starts running "This will be fun."

He laughs as he runs at the hollows coming his way. He jumps at one of them and with one slash cuts it in half then kicks one in the face and fires a Bala at the hollow he smirks "My first Bala kill yay."

He then sees on of them jump at him he spins around and uses both hands to bring the Syth down cutting it in half completely down the middle. He kills another two with ease. Several other hollows run away. Ichigo sighs "Hey come back here and die like a man wait your ugly hollows die like a hollow." They don't comes back he sighs "Fine he points a finger at them and his finger lights up with a red ball it charge up and he smiles "CERO" The Cero fires at the 10 hollows killing them all instantly.

He sighs "Well that was boring no challenge at all" He then senses a massive spiritual pressure and smiles "Hey Senzo your crush is here" Senzo cackles Shut up King Ichigo grins "Hey Tia" She smirks "You sensed me" He turns his head "Something like that" She smiles "See you had some fun" He smirks "I guess you could say that but they wasn't much of a challenge" She nods "Where did you go were not supposed to leave Hueco Mundo."

He smirks "Ah has boss man Aizen grounded you" She raises an eyebrow but under her mask she's smirking. He shrugs "Either way I don't officially work for him so I'm not grounded I can go out and play."

She smirks "You are a strange person Ichigo Kurosaki so where did you go" He smirks "Why should I tell you, you'd only tell Aizen" She sighs "You still don't trust me" He shrugs "Give me a reason to" She smiles "You've been gone for hours I could have told someone but I didn't" He nods "Naughty naughty Tia being a naughty girl are we" She laughs "You interest me" He nods "Oh I see OK I went to the world of the living" She nods "Why."

He shrugs "Not sure exactly I think it's because I was human once I lived where I went" She nods "I see so how old was you when you died" He sighs "15" She nods "So young" He nods "Yea not what I had in mind getting flattened and my body crushed by a hollow" She nods "Well that is a sad way to die" He nods "Your telling me I think my sister saw it happen." She nods "You have I mean had a sister" Ichigo nods "Two."

She sighs "Such a shame" He nods and sighs "Yea" He sighs "Well I'm tired think I'm gonna find a place to crash" She grabs his hand "Come back to the palace with me it's cold out here at night" He nods "Why do you think I always stayed in a cave before you found me" She nods "Another reason you should come with me a nice warm comfy bed is better then a hard floor."

He nods "OK" They use Sonido to return to her palace Aizen gave Ichigo a room but it was in Aizen's Palace and with him being in the Soul Society mostly he decided to stay at Tia's palace.

She escorts him to his room and he heads inside. He yawns he takes off his jacket and trousers leaving his naked he smirks "Never got me any boxers oh well" He crawls over to the bed and climbs under the covers he groans "Damn she's right beats the floor any day.

Tia's in her room lying on her bed thinking about what Ichigo said he really is strange to die so young and by a hollow must be hard for him to leave two sisters must be tough "I wonder if he went to visit them" She smiles she never had a sister in a way she kind of has three younger or do they think of her as there mum that though disturbs her.

She smiles again just thinking about Ichigo-San he's attractive funny, sarcastic it's refreshing compared to the arrogance of Grimmjow and Nnoitra and the creepiness of Ulquiorra an emotionless Aizen Kiss ass she smirks the only Espada she has a sort of friendship with is Coyote Stark Espada Number 1 that is when he's not sleeping that is.

Ichigo-San's different she hasn't blushed, smiled, smirked or anything like that as much as she has since she met Ichigo-San. She climbs out of her bed she doesn't mind walking around in the nude when she's in her own room of course but she doesn't plan on staying there.

She puts her clothes back on and leaves her room she makes the short journey to Ichigo's room. She slowly opens the door and closes it she sees him in bed. She stares at his chest just like the first time she blushes She starts to undress again and places her clothes on a chair then she climbs under the covers.

The first Ichigo notices something's not right is when he feels a weight on his shoulder he opens his eyes and sees Tia in bed with him "Tia what are you doing" She smiles she brushes her hand down his chest "Couldn't sleep and your so warm" He gulps "But."

He sighs when he hears her already asleep he sighs his hollow grins Don't tell me you aren't enjoying her amazing body against yours tell me is she fully naked like you Ichigo can't believe he does it but lifts the covers his face goes bright red she's naked her breasts are enormous her legs are long he gulps "She's so beautiful" Senzo sighs I'm so jealous of you right now Ichigo sighs "Shut up Senzo" He grins "Sleep tight no wet dreams Ichigo sighs "Shut up" Senzo just laughs.

Ichigo sighs and after a few minutes he's asleep also. Little do they know but both Senzo and Tuberon are laughing there heads off on what's happening. The next day Ichigo wake he feels Tia still cuddling up with him her legs are entangled with his own he notices his cock is awfully close to her womanhood he admits she's beautiful but ever since he laid eyes on Yoruichi he's been sort of enchanted by her beauty not that Tia isn't beautiful but there's just something about Yoruichi. He pulls out of her embrace and steps into the bathroom he washes his face then steps into the shower a very cold shower. When he leaves the shower Tia's gone.

He gets dressed and leaves the room, Just as he starts walking down the corridor he sees Menoly coming up the corridor she looks up "Ichigo-San I brought you some breakfast" He nods "Oh OK" He heads back to his room and she follows him inside. She places it at his table he nods "Is there anything else Menoly-Chan" She pulls a face "I saw Hallibel-Chan leave here earlier" He nods "And your point is" She shrugs "Just curious why she was here."

He smirks "What do you think she was here for" She blushes "No reason" He nods "OK" She leaves the room as he starts eating he thinks about last night he can't believe she came to his bed although nothing happened he can't help think that maybe she wanted something to happen but then if she did falling asleep wasn't part of her plan he chuckles at that.

After he's eaten he leaves the room he quickly leaves the palace and opens up a Garganta and steps in. He leaves the Garganta and looks around he groans "Raining drat" He looks around he's come out the same place he did yesterday. He smiles "What should I do today" He uses Sonido to explore the town when he feels a familiar Reisetsu he smirks "Wow she's good at sensing me he grins my turn to spook her" He represses his Reiatsu and then Sonido's away.

Yoruichi sensed him the minute he arrived she doesn't know why he keeps coming here but she's going to find out. She sees his disappear and then appear again a block away she smiles "It's like Shunpo" She starts following him with Shunpo until all of a sudden his Reiatsu just vanishes she stops and looks around. Ichigo appears behind her and whispers in her ear "BOO" She almost jumps out of her skin. He grins "Scared ya" She smirks "Where did you go" He smirks"I just suppressed my Reisetsu then used Sonido to get behind you" She nods "So Sonido's like Shunpo."

He shrugs "What's Shunpo" She smirks "Like Sonido I guess" He nods "Then yes Sonido's like Shunpo" She laughs "You are strange" He smirks "Yoruichi your words pierce my heart" She smirks "You don't have a heart" He nods "I know that's why I didn't feel anything" She smirks "So what are you doing here" He smirks "I'm a free spirit unlike the Espada who've been grounded by Aizen I can go out to play."

She chuckles "Your not like other hollows you don't attack innocent people" He nods "Nope not that I want to but what's the point in killing something that can't even see you it's barbaric I should know I was crushed to death by a hollow and I think Karin saw it happen". She looks shocked "I see wait how come you wasn't sent to the Soul Society."

He sighs "I don't remember much but when I died my spirit turned up with a chain sticking out of my chest a Soul Chain Aizen called it well when I appeared the hollow told me to go with him or he would kill my sisters so I did. The next thing I remember I'm weak Aizen turns up starts chanting some ship I'm pinned to the wall he grabs my soul chain and pulls I. It snaps and he leaves I start screaming then I pass out then wake up a hollow" She nods "Interesting did he say anything else."

He nods "Like what I said yesterday my mum was a Quincy my dad was a Shinigami he says I had both Quincy and Shinegami powers locked away in my subconscious I think he wants to awaken these powers and use me." She nods "As a weapon against the Soul Society a Shinegami are the soldiers of the Soul Society so your dad was once of the Soul Society" He nods "I see so that Rukia is she a Shinegami" Yoruichi nods "She is as I once was."

He nods "I see wait Karin couldn't see me how could Orihime and Chad" She smiles "They have special powers" He looks stunned "How" She shrugs "Hard to say" He nods "I don't trust Aizen he's building an army but can only think he's planning something big and somehow I'm a key part to his plans. She nods "We have been trying to spy on Aizen but with our banishment we can't do what we need to find out what he's really planning and why he's still acting like a normal Captain." He nods "I see that being a problem wait you said trying to spy do you mean you have someone following him" She nods "Rukia returns several times she does what she can."

He nods "I see" He looks down as he can feel a spiritual pressure it's a girl with black hair there's something familiar about her "He turns to Yoruichi "You said Orihime and Chad are like super powered so why is that girl down there powered I can feel her power it's growing" She looks down "I don't know" Ichigo uses Sonido to appear infront of the girl. Yoruichi follows.

The girl's not paying attention she's trying to piece everything together not only does she have strange powers but Orihime, Chad and Uryu does also and now she finds out her oldest friend Ichigo is back. Ichigo smiles as he remembers the more time he spends here the quicker his memory seems to return "Tatsuki" Tatsuki hears her name and looks up and freezes right in front of her in Ichigo. He smirks "So how you been" She has so many mixed emotions right now Anger, Happiness, shock.

She ignores all her thoughts and just runs into his arms which open as he realises what she's going to do. She sobs "You bastard I'm so happy to see you" He smirks "I'm back from the dead and the first thing you do is call me a bastard how mean" She grins "Shut up" She pushes away but as she does her hands touch his chest and she blushes. She then sees Yoruichi "You work with that mat and clogs guy" Ichigo grins "You mean Mr Dopey."

Yoruichi grins "Yes" Ichigo grins "So Yoruichi told me about Inoue and Chad and four eyes but he never said anything about you gaining powers" She looks shocked "How do you know" He smiles "Can sense Reiatsu so what can you do" She sighs "Hat and Clogs no forget that Mr Dopey told me to not show anyone plus only to train in his underground training room thing."

He nods "I see that's a shame" She looks at his chest and sees the whole "So how are you alive you don't have a heart" He smirks "I'm the undead cool aye" She grins "I guess life around here has been pretty shit after you died" He nods "Hows Yuzu and Karin If I remember you lived close by" She nods "I see them sometimes there both sad they wear a mask but I can tell there hurting especially Karin but one day ago I saw her and she was smiling."

He smirks "I saved her from two hollows I kind of let it slip that I wouldn't let the hollow hurt my sister she must have heard I told her not to tell anyone I guess that was why she was happy" Tatsuki nods "Yea probably"

Yoruichi nods "So might I ask what is your power you don't have to show me" She nods "Well I can use my arms and legs to control wind like getting hit by a tornado or so I heard from that red haired brat" Yoruichi grins "Jinta and that's cool so you are a fighter" Ichigo grins "One of the strongest girls I know used to kick my ass when I was younger."

Tatsuki smirks "So many fond memories" Ichigo rolls his eyes "For you maybe" She nods "We had some good times" He nods "True" Yoruichi nods "Well as your a fighter I should be training you not Kisuke he's a good fighter but your fighting style is ideal for me to train you and I'll learn you Shunpo."

Tatsuki grins "Mr Dopey mentioned that skill if I remember correctly he said his friend was nicknamed the Flash Step Goddess" Yoruichi nods "That's me" Ichigo grins "You sure are a goddess."

Yoruichi blushes as does Tatsuki, Senzo grins Your right man she's definitely a goddess a fine looking goddess at that and yet again you have met another fine looking girl in Tatsuki prefer this girl over Orihime she just seemed to nice and bubbly I also sensed that unlike Tatsuki, Uryu or Chad she doesn't enjoy fighting much your want a girl with fire someone like The Goddess there or The Blond Bombshell or the Karate girl Tatsuki could imagine her being a fighter would probably enjoy rough sex Ichigo groans "Shut up Senzo."


	5. Meeting His Family And The Cursed Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter sees Ichigo coming face to face with his family (Yes I know Yuzu doesn't see spirits and stuff but in my version she does) How will Yuzu and his dad act to the news. There is also an attack on Ichigo by and Old Adversary sort of

Ichigo's still there with Yoruichi and Tatsuki although he's happy deep down he knows this isn't his world anymore Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad there all his old life before he died he's an Arrancar now this isn't his world his world is a dark creepy desert wasteland he sighs "I have to go" He doesn't wait for there reply he just Sonido's away.  
Before he realizes it he ends up at the graveyard where he saw Karin the first time. He looks at his grave

Ichigo Kurosaki  
Loving Son and Brother will be missed by all

He feels something touch his cheek he touches it and it's a tear is he crying but why how can he cry he has no heart so why is he crying. As he looks away he catches another grave and he catches a name Masaki Kurosaki he walks up to the grave and gets on his knees and touches it "Mum."

He then gets a massive pain in his head he screams "MAKE IT STOP" The pain resides but now he's seeing things a memory playing out through his eyes he's so small it's like he's controlling himself he turns to the side and sees someone next to him he looks up and sees his mum.

He calls out to her "Mum" She looks down "What is it Ichigo" He doesn't know why he says it but he does "I love you mum" He sees her smile "I love you to Ichigo" He smiles then he looks to the side not by choice he sees a little girl down by the lake then he subconsciously lets go of his mums hand and runs to the girl he hears his mum call to him.  
He then hears a scream and his mother falls on him he looks past his mother and sees a monster a hollow smiling back at him it then disappears. All of a sudden his eyesight goes black then a second later it's back to normal.

He's breathing heavily "What the fuck was that" He hears Diablos speak That was a flashback memory of your mothers death at the hands of The Grand Fisher Ichigo nods "The Grand Fisher killed my mum." 

Diablos nods That is correct this hollow is very strong and has evaded capture or death because it uses it's opponents own weakness against them Soul Reapers have faced this Hollow and have all died because it tricked them by making them fight and kill the one thing they can't kill a lover a family member and so on.  
Ichigo shouts"I will kill this hollow my mum needs to be avenged I will not rest until my mum is avenged."

Isshin has brought Karin and Yuzu to visit there brother and mothers grave as they get close Isshin looks up There's something up there Karin looks up "What's wrong" Isshin sighs "I don't know Karin" Yuzu looks at them both "Is everything OK" They both look at her Isshin can sense a massive dark spiritual pressure being a former Shinegami he can sense powers.

What he doesn't know is Karin can also see spirits and now Hollows she doesn't know how but she can, Yuzu can also but it's only recently for her neither Karin or there dad knows this. There all staring at each other when they hear a shout "I will kill this hollow my mum needs to be avenged I will not rest until my mum is avenged."

They all know that voice but only Karin's seen well not seen but spoke to Ichigo. Karin starts running Isshin shouts "Karin come back here" Karin turns back "Ichigo's in pain" Isshin and Yuzu look at her "Ichigo" She's already run up the hill so they run after her.

Ichigo's screaming "Damn you Grand Fisher I'll kill you, you killed my mum dammit" As he's shouting Karin stops she can see him he's human sort of she knows it's Ichigo from his voice he even still has Orange hair but it's long she then sees the whole in his chest "Ichigo."

Ichigo upon hearing his name spins around just as Isshin and Yuzu stop next to Karin. Yuzu puts her hand on Karin's shoulder "You OK" Isshin has already seen Ichigo but he can't believe what he's seeing it can't be his son died so how is he here.

Karin points forward and Yuzu looks up she can't believe it how Ichigo stares at them he knows Karin but there's something familiar about the others he knows them somehow. Senzo speaks That is Yuzu and your father and you know Karin Ichigo is still in shock as are the others "K Karin, Y Yuzu, D D Dad."

Isshin sighs "How is this possible you died you never showed up in the Soul Society" Ichigo looks at him "I was taken to Hueco Mundo and became a hollow" Karin and Yuzu are looking at there dad they have no idea what he's talking about. 

Isshin sighs "What are you your more human then anything" Ichigo nods "I am an Arrancar your a Soul Reaper and mum was a Quincy."  
Isshin's eyes go wide at that How does he know about him being a Soul Reaper and his Mum being a Quincy "How do you know this" Ichigo cringes "Aizen told me he says I have Shinegami and Quincy powers inside me" Isshin nods "Aizen why did he tell you" Ichigo scoffs "He's a wolf in sheep's clothing he's the enemy but even though he made me an Arrancar I don't trust him."

Isshin nods "This is a lot to take in" Karin then speaks "It's nice to see you again but you seem different then before" Isshin looks at Karin "You've seen him before why didn't you tell me" Ichigo speaks "I told her not to I was a Vasto Lorde then a monster she heard me but didn't see me."

Karin and Yuzu run into his arms before he knows what's happening and there both crying they both sob "We missed you Ichi-Nii" He doesn't know what to say he looks at his dad "You buried me next to mum" Isshin nods "Yes as we will all be when we pass on" Yuzu nudges him "Are you OK Ichi-Nii" He looks down "I'm OK what about you" She smiles "I'm OK."

He nods "And You Karin" She sniffs "I'm OK too you said you may not come back" He nods "I know but you must tell nobody I'm back well sort of if you know what I mean" Isshin nods "We won't tell anyone son" He looks at his dad "How can you call me your son I'm not him not anymore."

He smiles "Nonsense you will always be my son never forget that I am your father and these are your little sisters" He nods "OK" He senses something a hollow but a strong one. He pulls away from his sisters "Stay here Dad take them down the hill something's here." 

Isshin senses it to but he can't leave his kids "Come Karin, Yuzu" They look back Karin looks at Ichigo "What's going on Ichigo" He looks over his shoulder "Listen to dad I'll be fine" She nods "Don't die."

He waits for them to go "Come out Hollow" A big Furry creature comes out and Ichigo's eyes go wide "YOU" The Hollow grins "You know me and yet you live" Ichigo pulls out his Zanpakuto "You killed my mother I'll kill you" He puts his sword forward "PULVERISE BLACK DEATH" His Zanpakuto changes into a Syth "Now I'll rip you into pieces."  
He lunges at the Grand Fisher and just before he strikes he uses Sonido to appear behind him then slashes him deeply in the shoulder. Grand Fisher screams "How did you do that" He uses his arms to knock Ichigo flying. The Grand Fisher pants "Little Brat how did he cut me" He hears behind him "I'll show you again."

Before he has a chance to spin around he's slashes several times in the back he howls out "BASTARD what are you" Ichigo smirk "A pissed off Son" Grand Fisher smiles "Ah now I remember" Before Ichigo can act a doll appears infront of him and he freezes "MUM."

He freezes in place and it gives Grand Fisher enough time to stab him in each shoulder. Ichigo winces "Damn you" Just then a new Spiritual Pressure turns up it's Yoruichi who cuts him free using Kido. She looks at him "Ichigo you OK" He doesn't look at her "He killed my mum he's using my mum to stop me" Yoruichi looks at the doll "Masaki."

Ichigo turns to her "You knew her" She nods "Yes so this is what killed her" He nods "And a number of Shinegami it's came against it uses dolls to stop it's attacker from attacking by using a loved one then when there guards lowered he kills them" She nods "I've heard of this Grand Fisher" The Grand Fisher smiles "More delicious people to eat then I'll eat your sisters and your dad."

Ichigo slashes forward cutting the doll in half. Grand Fisher's stunned "What" Before he can do anything Ichigo points his fingers at him and his fingers start glowing, The Grand Fisher starts running he's not fast enough Ichigo uses Sonido to appear infront of him he grins "CERO."

The Beam hits Grand Fisher right in the face Yoruichi arrives just as it starts screaming as it's body is literally being ripped to pieces. Ichigo smirks "Damn Parasite" Yoruichi pats him on the back "You OK." 

He looks at her "I avenged my mum and everyone else who's fought that thing and died" She nods "Yes you avenged Masaki" He feels tears comes in his eyes again. Yoruichi uses her thumb to wipe away the tears "Your mum can rest in peace."

They hear people running towards them Ichigo quickly seals his sword it's not a sight his sisters should see. Karin, Yuzu and Isshin come into the clearing. Yuzu sees his injuries "Ichi-Nii your hurt" Karin sees the crater "What happened." 

Ichigo smiles "I avenged Mum" Isshin looks at him "You killed the Grand Fisher" Ichigo looks at him "You knew what killed her" Yoruichi stands infront of him "Ichigo your father is no longer a Shinegami he couldn't have faced it even if he wanted to his powers are only now returning I'm surprised he can see you as well as your sisters."

Isshin smiles "I'm proud of you boy your mums at peace now" Ichigo nods "Yes" Yoruichi nods "You better come with me I'll bring you to Inoue-Chan she's with Tatsuki-Chan" Isshin speaks "Yoruichi why are you here and what can Orihime do" She smiles "I'm here because Ichigo was in trouble and as for Orihime well you'll have to speak to Urahara" Ichigo grins "Mr Dopey" Karin and Yuzu grin as does Yoruichi "Yes you'll have to speak to Mr Dopey."

Isshin nods "Take care my boy" Yuzu waves "Bye Ichi-Nii" Karin smiles "Bye Bro" he nods "Bye" he vanishes with Yoruichi. Yuzu smiles "I'm so happy he's alive" Karin nods "He's an Arrancar doesn't that mean he's dead" Isshin sighs "Don't scare your sister Karin he's alive in a way." 

Yuzu smiles "I hope he gets better" Karin nods "He'll be fine you remember what Ichigo was like he's to stubborn to die AGAIN" Isshin nods "Come girls lets finish what we have to do."

Ichigo and Yoruichi sense Orihime and Tatsuki there in a park alone. They both appear in front of them. Orihime and Tatsuki look around Orihime smiles "Yoruichi-San" Tatsuki nods "Ichigo your hurt" Orihime notices "Kurosaki-Kun."

She jogs up to them Ichigo watches as she presses some hairpins "Santun Kesshun I Reject" An orange dome type thing goes over his body he touches it then he looks at his shoulders his wounds are healing he smiles "Sweet" Tatsuki grins.

After a minute it's done and the dome disappears he looks at his shoulders "Looks like I just came out of the packaging" Orihime smiles "What happened Kurosaki-Kun" He smiles "I Avenged my mum" Tatsuki looks shocked "What do you mean it was an accident wasn't it."

He shakes his head "No she was killed by a hollow called The Grand Fisher it lured me to the river with this doll thing then killed my mum who was protecting me" He clenches his fist until Yoruichi places her hand on his clenched fist and he stops "I was at my grave when I noticed my mums next to mine then Karin, Yuzu and Dad turned up they saw me."  
Tatsuki nods "How did they see you" Yoruichi smiles "His father Isshin was a Shinegami and his powers are returning so that's why he could I'm guessing Karin and Yuzu because of the high Spiritual Pressure of this town you Chad, Orihime have all been changed your powers awakened." 

Orihime nods "So what happened next" Ichigo nods "I sensed The Grand Fisher coming I told them to leave they did then I confronted the Grand Fisher but he used his doll of my mother and I lowered my guard and he stabbed be in the shoulders."

He sighs then continues "As you saw then Yoruichi cut me free he threatened my family so I broke free killed the doll it wasn't my mum she's dead then I made him dead with Cero." 

Tatsuki smiles "So what's this Cero" Yoruichi smiles "You don't want to see it" Tatsuki smiles "I did feel a heavy pressure a short while ago" Ichigo grins "Probably the Cero ripping him to pieces" She grins "Well I'm glad you got revenge" He nods "Yes she's been avenged she can rest in peace" Orihime nods "Is Karin-Chan and Yuzu-Chan OK" He nods "Yes there fine they wasn't touched" She nods "That's good" Ichigo nods "I better go" He Sonido's away and Yoruichi follows.

Tatsuki smirks "Is it just me or does it seem like Yoruichi-San is attracted to Ichigo" Orihime nods "Yes I think your right I'm happy for Kurosaki-Kun to confront his mothers killer took guts." 

Tatsuki nods "You know I found him he went missing he was just walking along the beach in a daze he looked so sad so lost he must have had no idea what happened to his mum you never met his mum but I did she was the heart and soul of the family her kids loved her greatly.”

She smiles “When me and Ichigo were little we were sparing partners I used to win all the time and he cried like a baby but the moment his mum turned up the tears stopped and he wouldn't stop smiling then her death changed him and well you know what he was like afterwards." 

Orihime nods "That's so sad" Tatsuki nods "Yes it was he blamed himself I guess now he can rest easy" Orihime nods "I agree."

Ichigo has no idea where he's going he's just whizzing around the town he smiles and stops and Yoruichi whizzes past but then stops "Why are you following me again do I have a sign on my back that says "Follow me Yoruichi." 

She smirks and he smiles "I mean seriously" She grins "No you don't have a sign on your back" He nods "OK so why are you following me" He Sonido's infront of her there faces are almost touching he smiles "Do you like me Yoruichi."

She blushes he grins "That's so cute your blushing he smiles and leans forwards and plants a kiss on her lips he's about to pull back when she kisses him back. He wraps his arms around her waist and she puts his around his neck. He looks down and sees a field below.  
As he still has hold of her he Sonido's down to the field and lies her down and they go back to kissing he smiles "Your beautiful you know that" She grins "I know I'm a goddess remember."

He chuckles then sits up and places her in his lap they stop kissing and just rest there heads against each other they stay like that for a short while in silence then he speaks "Thank you Yoruichi" She smiles "For what" He smiles "For helping me break out of that trance and cutting me loose." She grins "It was the least I could do."  
He smiles and kisses her again "I have to go sooner or later someone will come looking for me" She nods "When will you come back" He sighs "I don't know maybe a few days well months to you I've been in Hueco Mundo now for half a year now so I can't really tell." 

She smiles "Half a year you only died like three months ago" He smiles "Wow OK" She smiles then she stands up and pulls him up she plants another kiss on his lips and he smiles "I'll see you later Yoruichi" She nods. He steps away from her and opens up a Garganta and steps inside and it disappears.


	6. Wavering Commitment Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's sent on a mission by Aizen to lead a group of Arrancar and Hollows to attack Karakura Town to gain his loyalty but is Ichigo's conscience clear will he really attack his home town and his friends

Hueco Mundo

Ichigo's just stepped back into Hueco Mundo he smiles and licks his lips he can't believe he kissed Yoruichi not that he didn't enjoy it he starts whistling as he walks through the dessert. He pulls out his sword and starts dragging it beside him. 

He's in his own thoughts thinking about what happened he met his family they saw him they don't fear him like he expected luckily they saw him as he is now and not before when he was that wolf thing.

Then there was the Grand Fisher he smiles at that thought "I avenged you mum" Then he remembers the kiss his first ever kiss and damn it felt nice her lips tasted nice she's an amazing women part of him didn't want to go but he had no choice, sooner or later they'd notice he was gone and after a while they'd come looking and it wouldn't be good for them to find him where he was.

He's broken out of his thoughts by a massive spiritual pressure but he ignores it then he hears someone speak "Hey brat stop ignoring me turn around and face your betters" Ichigo sighs and turns around and smirks "Well if it isn't Mr Grimm what do you want Grimm" Grimmjow sighs "Your a real arsehole."

Ichigo grins "I know you are you said you are but what am I" Grimmjow raises an eyebrow "What" It's Ichigo's turn to roll his eyes "Nothing Grimm what do you want I'm busy making patterns in the sand with my sword" Grimmjow smirks "You know your a funny guy."

Ichigo grins "You really think so how nice" He and his Inner Hollow burst out laughing. Grimmjow looks at Ichigo Is this guy for real He sighs "Aizen-Sama requests your presence" Ichigo raises an eyebrow "Does he now well tell him I'm busy making sandcastles" Grimmjow smirks "I don't see no sandcastles."

Ichigo grins "That's because I haven't started yet dummy what does he want me for anyways" Grimmjow shrugs "I don't know I was just sent to come find you or I could tell him your busy making sandcastles."

Ichigo places his sword on his shoulder "Nah I'll come sandcastles are to time consuming lets go Grimm" Grimmjow shakes his head and Sonido's away and Ichigo follows him. They finally arrive in the main room he sees all the other freaks but he does see one bright spot in Tia Hallibel.

There all sat down on chairs around a table there's one for Ichigo but he ignores it and sits cross legged on the table "Sup freaks and Tia oh sup Aizen wow that guy reminds me of the Joker do you always smile."

The grey haired man looks at Aizen "Who's this" Aizen smiles "My secret weapon Ichigo Kurosaki Quincy/Soul Reaper Hybrid" Gin nods "I see interesting" Ichigo then lies back on the table "So sup I was busy making Sandcastles in the sand what's so urgent that I was requested."

Tia smirks as does Grimmjow the others seem less impressed. Ichigo looks at Ulquiorra "Hey Mr Gloomy what you looking at I can't tell if your about to cry or maybe your just emotionless so which is it."

Aizen sighs "Kurosaki I called you here to prove your loyalty to our cause" Ichigo yawns "Well get on with it then I'm kind of tired ya know." 

Aizen smirks "You will lead Eight Arrancar's and 200 Hollows to Karakura town there is strange things happening there normal Ryoka gaining powers I want you to take out these Ryoka they might get in the way of my plans and that will not do."

Ichigo nods and sits up "Is that all jeez I thought it was important I'll go tomorrow I need to sleep."

Aizen nods "I'm sure you can handle this Kurosaki" He yawns "Yea I guess it could be fun." Aizen nods "I need to return come Gin" Ichigo waves "Laterz Mr Smiley" Ichigo starts cackling then he flips himself off the table "Laterz" He walks out of the room. Yammy sighs "Who the hell does he think he is."

In a flash Ichigo's back "Me I'm Ichigo Kurosaki what's your name big guy.” 

Yammy speaks "Yammy" 

Ichigo nods "Sup Yammy so what number are you" 

Yammy smirks "0"

Ichigo smirks "0 does that mean your strong or weak" He shrugs "It matters little to me" He walks away "Sup Grimm, Tia" He Sonido's out the room. He whistles as he walks down Tia's palace he sighs he opens the door to his room he walks over to his bed and takes his jacket off then heads into the bathroom he puts on the shower then takes off the rest of his clothes and steps in as the cool water hits his body he groans "Damn that feels good" He closes his eyes feeling the water soak his body he groans "Wish you was here Yoruichi."

He chuckles as does his hollow "Your acting more like me everyday" Ichigo chuckles then turns off the shower and dries himself off before heading into his bedroom he finds food there it wasn't there before he smirks "Thanks Loly or Menoly whichever of you brought this."

Ichigo eats the food then lies down on his bed. He yawns "Could do with a good nap" He yawns again then closes his eyes.

The next day he wakes up he yawns then he hears a knock at the door he sighs "Come in" Loly enters the room "Good Morning Ichigo-San I brought you your breakfast" He nods "Thanx Loly-Chan" She places it on the bed "Is there anything else you need" He looks at her "Like what exactly" She smirks "Whatever you need."

He smirks "I could use a massage" She smirks "OK take a seat" He sits on the bed and she sits behind him as he's already topless it makes her job easier and harder (if you know what I mean) She lays her hands on his back as soon as she does she blushes his back is full of muscle she bites her lip but she starts giving him the massage.

A few attendants are walking past and they hear Ichigo groan "Damn that feels good your good at this keep going." A few of the attendants that are girls are giggling Apacci walks past "What are you giggling at" The look at her "Apacci-Chan we heard groaning coming from Kurosaki-San's room" Apacci smirks "Go."

They all scurry off and she puts her ear to the door and she grins then she hears "Damn Loly your good at this you should do this more often" She pouts "Loly-Chan you lucky bitch" She storms off she heads to to her room when she gets inside Sung-Sun, Mila Rose and Mistress-Hallibel are in there.

Tia looks at her Apacci "Where have you been" She blushes "Erm I just walked past Ichigo-San's room I think Loly and him are having sex" Tia glares at her then she leaves the room. Apacci looks at Mila Rose and Sung-Sun "Was it something I said."

Tia walks to Ichigo's room and without knocking opens the door. She expects them to be having sex but she's surprised to see Ichigo getting a massage. Ichigo looks up "Oh hey Tia."

Tia glares at Loly "Out" She squeals then quickly leaves the room. 

Ichigo sighs "What's with that look that was kind of mean you know" She's kind of embarrassed now she's also kind of speechless.

He sighs "It was only a massage wait did you think it was something else are you jealous" She blushes "I'm not jealous" He smirks "Could have fooled me" He smirks "She's a nice girl but she's not really my type. I can't believe your so jealous" She sighs "I'm not jealous."

He stands up and approaches her "You know your cute when your jealous" She sighs "I told you I'm not jealous" He chuckles "So why did you barge in here if your not jealous" She pulls down her zip her mask moves and she leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips.

He's shocked but she tastes so good he smirks and kisses her back. Her tongue enters his mouth and they starts battling she puts her arms around his neck. He smiles "You really are jealous" She smiles "She gave you a massage I'm kissing you who got the better deal."

He nods "Good point" She smiles "So you looking forward to the mission" He shrugs "Depends" She nods "On what" He sighs "Karakura was where I was born I have friends and family there."

She nods "He's testing you but you are no longer the person you was before, You now serve Aizen-Sama" 

He pulls away "I don't serve him I serve myself" He leaves the room leaving her staring at him she sighs "What are you going to do Ichigo-San."

He heads outside the palace and sees 8 Arrancar and the 200 hollows waiting for him one of them steps forward this hollow has Red hair with a scar down his left eye. He looks at Ichigo "So your the boss huh you don't look impressive you look weak you should run away and leave it to me chump."

Ichigo smirks the red haired Arrancar doesn't realize until it's to late. Ichigo grabs him by the throat and with his other hand presses his hand on his chest "Cero" The rest scamper but the red head is frozen in place and that causes his death.

Ichigo smirks "Anyone else want to speak against me" The Arrancar's shake there heads one female steps forward "Were ready to go Kurosaki-Sama" He nods "Good get to work" 

She nods "She opens up a Garganta and they head in Ichigo sighs and follows them.

The Garganta opens and the hollows move out followed by Ichigo and the seven Arrancar's. 

Ichigo sighs “This sux I can't let this happen.” Diablos sighs Ichigo you are not Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura anymore he died you are now Ichigo of Hueco Mundo Ichigo clenches his fist "Dammit."

Senzo sighs "What are you going to do your friends are here will you let them die" Ichigo sighs "No I won't let them die" Senzo nods "What about the normal everyday people Ichigo" sighs "I'm an Arrancar like Diablos says I'm not that Ichigo anymore."

Senzo nods "So let them die save your friends and family and let the rest die" Ichigo sighs he looks down and sees a five year old in the hand of a hollow he almost ignores it but the girl is like a younger version of Karin he gulps "Karin" Senzo sighs "That is not Karin that's just a little girl what will you do let her die she's not your friend" Ichigo sighs "Fuck."  
He swoops down and cuts the hollows hand off he then cuts the Hollow in half with his sword. He looks at the girl "Can you see me" She sobs "Yes" He nods "Good hide." She nods and hides she climbs in a dustbin and he smirks "Seriously" He picks up the bin and hides it around the corner he opens the lid "Stay."

He sighs he sees a women running with a pram and a baby crying, chasing her is three hollows he sighs "BALA" The bala's hit the hollows killing them he sighs and jumps into the air.

Uryu is fighting hollows he's already taken down 10 hollows but they keep on coming he sighs "Just how many is there this is tiresome" He raises his bow and fires another arrow killing another hollow. He races off to kill more hollows.

Chad sees a kid crying and a hollow grinning at him he powers up his arm and punches the hollow knocking it flying then he charges and punches it again killing it. He turns to the kid and sees a hollow swooping down Chad runs to the kid and his other arm transforms into a shield the hollow hits the shield and pounces off Chad then uses his other fist "Le Muerta" killing the hollow.

Orihime uses her powers to heal people and uses Tsubaki to kill the hollows. She sighs "Where are all these coming from can we take these all down there's so many I hope Tatsuki-Chan, Ishida-Kun, Sado-Kun and Yoruichi-San are OK."

Tatsuki punches a hollow in the face with the added force of wind knocks it back and killing it. She then runs up to another hollow she jumps in the air giving it a spin kick to the face. She grins as it dies "This is fun" She sees a hollow coming she pushes both arms forward and wind shoots out of her fists hitting the hollow like a hurricane it literally rips apart.

She sees another one and runs at it jumps in the air hooking her legs around it's neck and gives it a hurricanana when it lands she jumps on it and punches it in the face and it disintegrates. She grins then runs off.

Yoruichi runs at a few hollows using Kido to kill a few them then she also uses Shunpo to surprise them then finish them off with kicks she grins "If there wasn't so many I'd think this was fun. She smiles "I sense some more powerful hollows here like Ichigo."

She's about to Shunpo off when a more powerful hollow attacks her if she wasn't so fast she might have been in trouble. She doges out of the way and turns around and sees a human type female hollow with her fist in the ground she's powerful she left a crater in the ground. 

She stands up she has blue hair she has a one piece dress with black knee high boots she has black eyeliner. Yoruichi smirks She's quite attractive for an Arrancar.

The female smirks "Impressive you dodged my attack your not as weak as you look" Yoruichi smirks "I could say the same about you" They charge at each other and start fighting throwing punches at each other but Yoruichi dodges every attack she then counters but the female Arrancar dodges her attacks also.

Orihime's got a reprieve from fighting so after healing everyone she runs off. She sees Tatsuki fighting she smiles “She's so powerful” She then has to act quick as a hollow comes out of nowhere she uses Tsubaki to kill the hollow. 

Tatsuki looks around "Thanks Hime" Orihime runs up to her she sees Tatsuki has a few injuries "Let me heal you Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki nods "OK but be quick" Orihime nods "Hai" She uses Santun Kesshun to heal her. It takes about a minute to heal her.

When there done they continue fighting as a team. They fight well as a team killing several hollows Tatsuki is having fun whereas Orihime is just doing her job. Tatsuki nods "You OK Hime" She nods "I'm OK Tatsuki-Chan." 

Just then they both feel it two massive Reisetsu's heading there way. Tatsuki nods "Incoming and these feel more powerful" Orihime nods "I feel it."


	7. Wavering Commitment Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This chapter sees Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad (Sado) I will call him Chad come face to face with Arrancar's. The battle between Yoruichi and The female Arrancar continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills
> 
> 'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'
> 
> Inner Thoughts
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's

Tatsuki and Orihime are waiting but they don't have to wait long though as two Arrancar's arrive one male one female the male has Black Spiky hair with a ponytail down the back he seems quite muscular he wears no top and all he wears is shorts. The female has blond short hair in pigtails she wears a white Tank Top with White shorts.

Tatsuki smirks "Got a couple of fighters here." 

Orihime nods "There strong do you think we can take them." 

The female smirks "Let me answer you bitch NO you can't win as there's two of you, we will go two on two get ready."

Tatsuki and Orihime get into fighting stances as soon as there done the two Arrancar's launch themselves forward before they know it Tatsuki and Orihime are sent crashing into a wall. They both wince, Orihime coughs "I didn't see them coming." 

Tatsuki nods "Me either." Tatsuki launches herself forward the Arrancar's do nothing she kicks them both in the face but it's like she did nothing. The female grabs her foot and brings her forward and knees her in the gut. She then headbutts Tatsuki and then tosses her to the guy who punches her twice in the gut before tossing her back at Orihime. 

Orihime grabs Tatsuki "You OK." 

Tatsuki winces "Bastards."

Meanwhile, Uryu has killed several more hollows but they keep coming he's getting quite tired now then he senses one of his friend's Spiritual Pressure drop quite a bit he sighs "Crap who was that." He hears some chuckling "You should be more focused on me than them." Uryu spins around and sees a small human but he looks like a hunchback. The Arrancar smirks "Don't think because I'm a hunchback that I won't kill a punk like you." 

Uryu nods "I don't care who you are you won't win on my honor as a Quincy I will kill you."

The Arrancar laughs "Quincy Is that supposed to mean something." He launches himself at Uryu he uses Sonido and appears behind him and backhands him across the face. Uryu hits a fence and bounces off it, he falls to his knees then he's kicked in the gut.

Uryu groans "Dammit" The Arrancar grabs him by the hair and knees him in the face and launches him across the road making him collide with a car.

In another part of town Chad's been facing hollows for a while he senses several powerful hollows all over the place several seem to be in combat he's not the best at sensing Reisetsu though. He sighs "I hope everyone's OK." 

He hears giggling behind him and sees two girls behind him one has white hair the other black The black haired female has white trousers with a white top showing off her lower muscled chest. The White haired Arrancar wears a dress with no sleeves with knee high boots they both have lollipops in their mouths. 

The one with the black hair smiles "Hey sis lets play with this one he's a cutie." 

The Other sister smiles "He seems pretty tough to let's have some fun."

Chad looks at them there like Ichigo he can sense the power radiating off these two I don't think I'm strong enough to beat these two. They both laugh then the black haired one smiles "What's your name cutie." 

Chad gets into a fighting stance and his Hollowfied arms appear "Yasutora Sado." 

The one with white hair smiles "Nice arm Sado I'm Casey my sis is Macey."

Macey grins "Time to play" They both use Sonido and both kick him in the side of the head Chad goes flying backward he slides backward crashing into the wall. 

He shakes his head "Wow, there tough and fast." He stands up "La Muerta" They both dodge the attack and use Sonido again and double kick him in the gut he grunts and staggers back.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's killed several hollows with ease he then senses an Arrancar holding a boy he's covered in bruises Ichigo stops there's something about this boy he then sees another boy on the floor he's alive but unconscious. He lands behind the Arrancar and looks at the two kids I know them 

Senzo nods More old friends Keigo Asano and his unconscious friend Mizuiro Kojima. 

Ichigo nods and rushes forwards, The hollow looks over his shoulder but he's too late to react as he's cut down.

Asano winces he looks at his friend "Kojima you OK." 

Kojima grunts "What happened." 

Asano shrugs "Someone attacked us." 

Mizuiro nods "So then what happened." 

Asano points at Ichigo "He saved... He finally notices Ichigo, "Ichigo but how died wait you look like that guy." 

Ichigo nods "Can you walk Mizuiro." 

Mizuiro pulls himself up "Ichigo how."

Ichigo sighs "No time to explain get out of here and hide yourselves." 

Asano nods "I like your hair, Cool look buddy" 

Ichigo nods "Thanks, I guess." He uses Sonido and disappears. Asano and Mizuiro look at each other than run off.

Yoruichi's still fighting the female she's tough they've both took a slight beating Yoruichi has a cut lip the Arrancar has a bloody nose they both have bruises all over their faces Yoruichi grins "What's your name." 

The female smirks "My name is none of your business as you'll be dead soon."

Yoruichi nods "Is that so." She grins "SHUNKO" A bright light appears around her and her orange jacket rips off she then launches herself at the female Arrancar before she can dodge Yoruichi puts her fist right through the Arrancar's chest. 

She looks down "How."

Yoruichi pulls out her fist "Simple you're only an Arrancar I'm a former Squad 2 Captain your not strong enough your arrogance was your downfall." 

The Female Arrancar grunts and blood comes out of the mouth then she falls to her knees and drops dead of the floor. Yoruichi sighs "She was pretty tough even for me I better help the others they won't stand a chance." She senses the closest allied Reisetsu it's Chad she senses he's fighting two Arrancar she also senses Uryu has one fighting him and Tatsuki and Orihime both have one each. She then senses another familiar Reisetsu she smiles "He's here also" She smiles then she Shunpo's over to Chad's location.

Meanwhile, Orihime and Tatsuki are both beat up there full of cuts and bruises all over The two Arrancar's then started using their swords to cause more pain they can hardly stand. 

Orihime looks at Tatsuki "I'm sorry Tatsuki-Chan we can't beat them."

Tatsuki grunts "We can't give up I won't give up not to two lowlife scum like them." 

Orihime nods and they both stand up. The male Arrancar smirks "You don't know when to give up do you were getting bored."

Above Tatsuki and Orihime, Ichigo's killing more hollows when he looks down and sees Tatsuki and Orihime they look in bad shape there facing off against two Arrancar a male and female, He Sonido's down to them.

The male looks over his shoulder "Hey boss we got two stubborn girls here." 

Ichigo smirks "So I see I'm bored I'll kill them myself." 

Orihime and Tatsuki are shocked there both thinking Is Ichigo really going to kill us. He steps in between the two Arrancar the female sighs "Boss we've had fun with these two."

Ichigo smirks "Shut it" He raises his sword forward "PULVERISE BLACK DEATH" His sword changes into a Scythe. Orihime sighs and closes her eyes waiting for her death. Tatsuki can't take her eyes off Ichigo her oldest friend is going to kill her she can't believe it. He smirks lifts up his Scythe then spins around and cuts the male in half then does the same to the shocked women.

He sees the shock of the female Arrancar as she realizes what's just happened before her eyes cloud over and she drops dead beside her friend. Ichigo puts the Scythe over his shoulder "Saved your Bacon there Tats I thought you were strong."

Tatsuki smirks "You bastard I thought you were going to actually kill us." 

He shrugs "Well I had to make it convincing." 

Orihime is staring at him gobsmacked "Kurosaki-Kun." 

He smirks "Hey Orihime saw you were in a spot of bother."

Tatsuki smiles "Dammit now I owe you one." 

He smirks "Heal up with Orihime's fairy thing I saved Keigo and Mizuiro I'm gonna make you all owe me one." 

Tatsuki smirks "We couldn't do anything to them and you cut them down like they were nothing." 

Ichigo smirks "That's because I'm awesome and they were weak plus they made a mistake."

Orihime nods "What was there mistake." 

He smirks "Seriously isn't it obvious they messed with my friends." 

Orihime smiles "How many more of them are there."

He scratches his head "Well lets see there was eight in total I killed one because he pissed me off just killed those two then the one with Keigo and Mizuiro I sensed Yoruichi took one out which leaves three and Chad's fighting two of them and Four-Eyes has the other one don't worry Yoruichi should reach Chad any minute." Orihime smiles in relief, He nods "Heal up I'll deal with the rest."

Tatsuki nods "Why did they call you boss." 

He smirks "Because I was there boss Aizen sent me here but I didn't want this so I fought back." 

She nods "Well help the others out probably Uryu first."

Ichigo smirks "Who's Uryu." 

She smirks "The Quincy." 

He smirks "Oh you mean Four-Eyes do I have to." 

She chuckles "Yes." 

He scoffs "Fine I'll help the brat" 

She smirks "You don't like him do you." 

He grins "How did you guess." 

She smirks "You called him a brat and you call him four-eyes."

He nods "Yea I don't like him." He nods "Heal up I'm off when your healed try and regroup or kill the rest of the hollows there shouldn't be much left there mostly dead now." He Sonido's away. And Orihime uses Shiten Koshun around the both of them.

Meanwhile, Uryu's fighting he's holding out but he's taking more punishment than he's given out he sighs "I won't give up but how can I win for someone so small he's so fast and he's strong also." 

Just then he feels another powerful spiritual pressure heading his way he pulls himself to standing just as Ichigo appears. The Arrancar looks around "Oh hey boss." 

Uryu looks at Ichigo "So you was an enemy after all." 

The Arrancar looks from Ichigo to Uryu "You know him, boss." 

Ichigo smirks "Yea I met the brat once he's a bit of a whiner isn't he," 

The Arrancar laughs "Yea, won't shut up about being a Quincy whatever that is."

Ichigo points to Uryu "That's what a Quincy is Hunchy." 

The Arrancar rolls his eyes "I know that boss." 

Ichigo sits down on a rock "Then why ask what a Quincy is if you already knew." 

Senzo chuckles You love pissing people off don't ya 

The Hunchback just shrugs and turns to Uryu "Watch boss as I kill him." 

Ichigo smirks "Go right ahead." 

Senzo smirks You said you'd help him 

Ichigo smirks 'I will when I feel he's had enough of a beating.'

Senzo laughs How devious of you 

Ichigo smirks 'He shouldn't have called me a liar' He looks up "OH Hunchy what's the word when a friend turns on a friend I think it starts with a B." 

The Hunchback looks over his shoulder "Betrayal why do you ask."

Ichigo smirks "Just curious have fun." He pulls out his sword and makes an O and X's game 'Hey Senzo pick a spot.'

Senzo grins Are you for real 

Ichigo nods "Come on." 

Senzo smirks Fine center square Ichigo uses his sword to put an O in the center he goes bottom left. Senzo Smirks Top Left Ichigo smirks and does that then does Ichigo does bottom right Senzo grins Bottom middle Ichigo puts that in Ichigo does top right which leaves Senzo with middle right Senzo groans A draw 

Ichigo nods 'Yea bummer.' He looks up and sees Uryu's barely standing he has blood dripping down his eye and left arm. Ichigo smirks "Hey Quincy you just gonna give up I thought your Quincy Pride wouldn't allow that." 

He turns to the Hunchback "Hey Hunchy, watch him he's holding back we've already lost four Arrancar's two girls took out two of them and this tan skinned purple haired babe took out another there's always two sides to a coin good and evil you should remember that."

The Hunchback is shocked as is Uryu he stunned Could Orihime and Tatsuki have taken out two Arrancar's whereas he can't do a thing yes Yoruichi-San can hold her own but Orihime and Tatsuki it can't be.

Hunchy turns to Ichigo "Boss you can't be serious." 

Ichigo nods "I'm deadly serious you should keep your guard up." 

The Hunchback scoffs "Please he has nothing left." 

Ichigo nods "Fair enough" Ichigo continues watching then sighs 'Might as well save the day again aye Senzo.' He Sonido's behind the Hunchback and stabs him in the back "You should have paid more attention Betrayal was your first clue, two sides to the same coin good and evil and keeping your guard up I'm surprised you didn't realize."

The Hunchback realizes what's happened as does Uryu who's confused. The Hunchback grunts "W-Why." 

Ichigo drills the sword right the way through "I have my reason's scum." He rips out the sword and kicks him away.

Uryu looks at him "Why did you kill him he was your ally." 

Ichigo scoffs "He was trash and he was weak besides Tatsuki asked me to give you a hand and before you asked I lied. They didn't kill two Arrancar's I got there just in time you all need more training I was correct about Yoruichi though about her being a babe as well as killing the Arrancar I'd go find Orihime If I was you I off to see if Chad needs help he's fighting two also but I think Yoruichi's on her way to him. I'll go also I'd like to see Yoruichi fight." 

He Sonido's away leaving Uryu alone he grunts "I don't get him."

Meanwhile, Chad's barely holding off the two girls he's just not strong enough he can't even touch them the moment one has an opening the other attacks him before he can attack and vise verse. He's got blood dripping down his face and he's tired he sees them both coming at him again. He sighs "Is this all I have I'm useless no I can't give up." 

He tries to stand up but falls back to his knees "Dammit" He looks up and sees them coming there going slow now just to taunt him just before they connect on him one of them is kicked in the gut and the other in the face when he looks up he sees Yoruichi.

She looks over her shoulder "You need more training Sado let me deal with this." 

He nods "There strong and fast and they work as a team there also sisters." 

She nods "OK."

The two Arrancar's Casey and Macey look up Casey snarls "What the fuck who are you bitch get lost." 

Yoruichi smirks "Now, now, ladies teaming up on one young man your so mean." 

Macey scoffs "Leave us alone he's are plaything."

Yoruichi smirks "I'm afraid I must insist in tagging in your fights now with me." 

Casey and Macey smile they look at each other then back at Yoruichi. Casey smirks "Be careful of what you wish for we have to impress our boss we can't lose we have to show him our strength so we can win his heart."

Macey smirks "What Casey said Kurosaki-San will be ours." 

Yoruichi's eyes go wide open as does Chad's. Yoruichi then glares at them maybe from jealousy I won't let them win, Ichigo wants sexier women than these two tramps. 

Chad pulls himself up using the side of the building "They have feelings for Ichigo."

Ichigo's killed several more hollows on his way to meet up with Yoruichi and Chad he senses that Chad's pretty beat up but Yoruichi seems fine and that's good he hovers above them and they don't sense him so he decides to watch, he watches as the two female Arrancar's attack Yoruichi. He's surprised that she's taking them both on and not only that she's done some damage to them both he smirks 

He hears Senzo chuckling Your girls doing well King a total babe and a great fighter the whole package. 

For once Ichigo agrees with him 'You're right.' He hears the two girls shouting at Yoruichi telling her there fighting to gain his affections he smirks 'Please Yoruichi would win hands down.'

Senzo grins I agree with you King but if you choose them you get double the fun. 

Ichigo smirks 'That's true but I'd still pick Yoruichi over those two not that they aren't attractive but come on Senzo Yoruichi's a Goddess.'

Senzo grins That's true King.


	8. Mission Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ichigo returns to Hueco Mundo in failure but does he really care how will Aizen react does he suspect anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills
> 
> 'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'
> 
> Inner Thoughts
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's

Ichigo's still watching Yoruichi as she's fighting or from Ichigo's perspective toying with them. He smirks 'She's real powerful don't you think Senzo.'

He laughs She's a former Captain for her these two are not even a challenge singularly but together things might change I'd say these two combined are Captain level by themselves Lieutenant level the one she killed before was stronger than these combined and look she's not 100%.

Ichigo nods and looks down he then sees her damage cuts on her arms and face several bruises on her body he finally decides to get involved he floats down to the ground he lands in front of Chad. Chad looks up "Ichigo." 

Ichigo nods "How you doing Chad they did a real number on you." 

Chad nods "Yes they are too powerful for me." 

Ichigo nods "Stay back." 

He nods "OK."

Macey and Casey notice Ichigo and they pull away from Yoruichi. Macey smiles "Kurosaki-San." 

Casey waves "Hey Kurosaki-San." 

Yoruichi turns back and smirks "Hey Ichi-Boo." 

He laughs and Macey and Casey look stunned and also jealous. 

He smirks "Sup Yoruichi killing one Arrancar wasn't enough for you." 

Macey and Casey look at her and clench their fists.

Yoruichi shrugs her shoulders "You know me Ichi-Boo have to keep my body in tip-top shape." 

Ichigo grins "I bet you do with that perfect ass of yours not to mention those other two assets." 

She blushes "Your forgetting my amazing lips surely you haven't forgotten them."

Macey and Casey look at him in shock he looks at them then Yoruichi "Oh no I could never forget those lips they tasted so nice." 

Macey looks at Ichigo "Kurosaki-San you kissed her." 

Ichigo scratches his head and smirks "You could say that." 

Casey looks at him "But she's the enemy she killed one of us." 

Ichigo nods "She did but then I've killed five myself." 

They both look at Ichigo in complete shock then at each other than at Yoruichi they both scream at Yoruichi "You turned Kurosaki-San against us." They launch themselves at Yoruichi but Ichigo jumps in and punches them both in the gut and they stagger back.

Ichigo turns to Yoruichi "Wow the Arrancar did a real number on you." 

She shrugs "I've been through worse you really killed four of them by yourself." 

He nods "Yea two were attacking Orihime and Tatsuki had to kill them they did a real number on them. Then killed the one attacking Asano and Kojima, then killed this Hunchback one wasn't the brightest I did warn him, the last or should I say first I killed because he made the mistake of calling me weak and had the cheek to say he was better then me so I put a Cero through his chest."

Yoruichi smirks "You've been busy." 

He nods "Which means you killed the blond she felt the strongest of them all." 

She nods "She was until I used Shunko." 

He smirks "That like a special move or something." 

She nods "Yea." 

He grins "So what did you do to her." 

She grins "Put my fist through her chest." 

He smirks "Ouch now that's gotta hurt." 

Macey looks at Casey "We have to inform Aizen-Sama." She opens up a Garganta and heads to it. 

Casey looks at her "Come back." 

Just before she gets to the Garganta Ichigo appears in front of it "Sorry Macey I can't let you do that I'm going to have to kill you it gives me no pleasure to kill women so know this isn't personal" He charges up his two fingers and points them at Macey who's too shocked to move.

He sighs "Sorry Macey, Cero." A red beam shoots at her she doesn't even attempt to move he then sighs as he hears screaming as the Cero vaporizes her or so he thinks. He looks at Casey "I did not enjoy that Casey but I can't allow Aizen to know which means you also have to die." Casey's actually crying for her sister and the fact that they were betrayed by their hero, ever since he arrived in Hueco Mundo his exploits were well known they never spoke to him but they watched him from afar. 

They adored him he was there role model they jumped at the chance to join this mission so he'd notice them and now he just killed her sister. She looks up "Why Kurosaki-San we were your biggest fans we idolized you we came on this mission so you'd notice us." 

He sighs "Then I am sorry like I said killing Macey brought me no satisfaction but I can't let you inform Aizen." Just then several people arrive Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu all healed up. 

Ichigo nods "You're all healed your powers are amazing Orihime." 

She smiles "Thank you Kurosaki-Kun." She then rushes to Chad and starts healing him, Casey notices what's happening. 

Ichigo looks at her "I'd ignore what you see Casey Aizen will not be informed."

Orihime heals Chad then works on healing Yoruichi. Uryu looks at Casey "Why is she still alive." 

Orihime finishes with Yoruichi and sees Macey "Kurosaki-Kun that one's not dead." 

Casey's stunned "Macey" She runs to her sister "Stay with me, sis." 

Ichigo is conflicted on what to do. Orihime stops next to him and starts healing him he only has a few cuts she nods "I might be able to heal her."

Uryu looks at her "Why would you do that." 

Ichigo looks at her then at Casey "Hey Casey." 

She looks around "Yes Kurosaki-San." 

He sighs "I'll do you a favor if you do me one." 

She nods "Name it."

He points to Orihime "She can heal Macey but in return, you tell Aizen nothing." 

Casey nods "Do it." 

He nods "Your sure Orihime." 

She nods "Hai" He nods and walks over to Macey along with Orihime and she starts to heal Macey.

When she's done Macey wakes up "What happened Kurosaki-San." 

He sighs "She healed you in return for your silence." 

She nods "I see I-I will tell nobody." 

He nods "See that you don't."

Just then a Garganta opens and a woman jumps out and lands in between everyone. Yoruichi is stunned she's very powerful and a very attractive woman and her breasts are bigger than hers. The women looks at the two Arrancar then at Ichigo "Ichigo are you OK."

He nods "Yea Tia I'm fine what are you doing here." 

She smirks "Making sure your OK who are all these people." 

He smirks "Nobody you need to worry about but I have a favor to ask." 

She nods "Name it."

He points to Casey and Macey "Hide them from Aizen." 

She looks at them then Ichigo "Might I ask why." 

Ichigo sighs "They owe me there lives and I don't think that Aizen will be pleased that we failed."

She nods "Hide them for how long." 

Ichigo shrugs "Until Aizen forgets about them does he know who was sent here." 

Tia shakes her head "No, he just asked whoever wanted to go to meet outside my palace."

He nods "Good them take them back and hide them." 

She nods "Very well Ichigo I will hide them Aizen is planning on giving you a Fraccion of your own or so I've heard." 

Ichigo grins "Really, sweet." 

She smirks "You are strange Ichigo are you coming also."

He nods "Shortly." 

She nods "What are their names." 

He smirks "Casey and Macey." 

Casey nods "I'm Casey and she's Macey so Casey and Macey Maximos." 

Tia nods "Very well, Casey And Macey follow me don't be too long Ichigo, Aizen could get suspicious." 

He smirks "Don't worry I'll be fine Tia."

She nods and the three of them go through the Garganta and disappear. 

Yoruichi smirks "Tia aye getting surrounded by women are you, you do know Casey and Macey have the hots for you."

He smirks "I heard." 

Tatsuki smirks "Damn Ichigo your having more luck with women now you're dead than you ever did when alive." 

He smirks "Yea I know the blond Tia she's an Espada number 3."

Yoruichi looks at him "What's an Espada." 

He smirks "The top Lieutenant's of Aizen there is 10 of them." 

She looks shocked "I saw the number 3 on her what does that signify." 

He smirks "She's the third strongest and the only female Espada." 

Uryu sighs "And you let her take them two Arrancar and just leave she'll tell Aizen." 

He smirks "I highly doubt that."

Tatsuki smirks "And why is that." 

Ichigo smirks "She has a major crush on me plus if it came down to a fight she would win she's stronger than me I think." He looks at Tatsuki Déjà Vu.

Yoruichi clenches her fist, Ichigo notices so Sonido's in front of her "Hey chill." He brushes his hand on her cheek and plants a kiss on her lips then he pulls back but Yoruichi grabs his jacket and pulls him forward and they lock lips again everyone is watching shocked apart from Tatsuki who's grinning."

They finally break the kiss and he smiles "I have to go and report back to Aizen." 

She looks at him worried "What will you do you kind of failed." 

He smirks "No sweat I'll make up some lie I'll be fine you better train them up there strong but there not strong enough for Arrancar's only me and you are beside I'm Aizen's secret weapon remember."

She nods "I'll get to work on it." 

He nods and She grins "Do you like Tia." 

He sighs "Not sure I think so but you're my number one goddess." 

She grins "Stay safe." 

He nods "Will do." He turns away from Yoruichi "You should all train the Arrancar's are strong but Espada are well let's say I'm not sure if I can beat them Tia's stronger than me I think I'd rather not find out until I get stronger myself." Ichigo then opens up a Garganta and climbs in and it closes. 

The rest of them are all trying to come to terms with what's just happened. Yoruichi coughs "Come on we should head home tomorrow we all need to train we can't let Ichigo bail us out all the time." 

She sighs as she looks in the sky, Tatsuki walks up to him "You're worried about what will happen to him."

Yoruichi nods "Wouldn't you be worried he pretty much single handedly fucked up his own mission he was in charge of this attack." 

Tatsuki smirks "Not a very good leader then." 

Yoruichi smirks "Deep down Ichigo's still in there he protects his friends which he did today."

Tatsuki grins "What he's done all his life." 

Yoruichi nods "OK, come on let's go." 

Uryu sighs "I don't trust him." 

Tatsuki sighs "Shut it four-eyes I trust Ichigo more than I trust you and I don't trust you one bit you arrogant arsehole."

Yoruichi puts her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder "Calm down, but Tatsuki's right I trust Ichigo he'll be OK." 

Orihime nods "I trust Kurosaki-Kun also." 

Chad nods "It goes without question that I do." They all walk off and head home.

Hueco Mundo

The Garganta opens and out comes Ichigo he stretches "What to do now." 

He hears a voice "Follow me." 

Ichigo spins around "Oh Mr. Emotionless what do you want." 

Ulquiorra shows no emotions "Follow me Aizen-Sama wants to know what happened on your mission." 

Ichigo sighs "So tedious fine lead the way." 

Ulquiorra Sonido's away.

Ichigo smirks and steps forward then puts his other foot in front of the other like he's taking a test for the police to see if he can walk properly. 

Ulquiorra returns "What are you doing." 

Ichigo smirks "I'm coming chill jeez." 

Ulquiorra shows no emotions he just Sonido's away and Ichigo reluctantly follows. Ulquiorra leads Ichigo to Aizen's room Ulquiorra opens the door and informs Ichigo to head inside then the door closes. 

Ichigo sees Aizen with the grinning guy again. Ichigo smirks "Mr. Smiley welcome back, sup Aizen."

Gin smirks "Mr. Kurosaki." 

Aizen nods "So how did your mission go." 

Ichigo smirks "To tell you the truth it didn't go so well the Arrancar's that came with me lets just say there dead because they were weak but I did lead them as you asked."

Aizen nods "If they were so weak why didn't you take over." 

Ichigo smirks, "You told me to lead not to fight." 

Aizen smiles "I see so tell me these people who took out your allies tell me about them." 

Senzo sighs Lie to him you can't tell him the truth. 

Ichigo nods 'I know like I'm going, to tell the truth to four-eyes.' He turns to Aizen "Well there was the bow guy a Quincy so he said then there was this total babe with purple hair and some guy in green looks like a tramp to me."

Aizen nods "And there was nobody else no normal Ryoka with special powers." 

Ichigo smirks "Am I getting interrogated shouldn't I be strapped up to a chair or something." 

Aizen smiles "No Kurosaki I'm just curious."

Ichigo nods "I see well to answer your question No I didn't see anyone else the people you mentioned before I left these Ryoka they did not fight from what I saw. If there were, these powered people wouldn't they have done something to help those others I mentioned I would have felt them from what I saw most of them were taken out by the total babe I mentioned she was very strong and a tanned babe." Not to mention a great Kisser. Senzo chuckles.

Aizen nods "Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara are the two you mentioned." 

Ichigo nods "Yoruichi aye such a nice name and I called him Mr. Dopey so I'll stay with that reminds me of a tramp." 

Aizen nods "This boy the supposed Quincy was he at least powerful."

Ichigo smirks "I wouldn't say powerful he took out a lot of crappy hollows but he totally got owned by the little Hunchback until Mr. Dopey turned up." 

Aizen nods "Might I ask why you killed an Arrancar before you left."

Ichigo grins "Oh well he said wait let me think oh yeah he said and I quote So you're the boss huh you don't look impressive you look weak you should run away and leave it to me, chump.

He annoyed me so I put a Cero through his chest I don't like people questioning my authority." 

Gin bursts out laughing "Oh I missed that drat." 

Aizen nods "You could have just beaten him up."

Ichigo nods "I could have yes but where's the fun in that he disrespected me he made his own grave now is that all." 

Aizen nods "Yes oh before you go was there any interference from the Soul Society or the local Shinigami."

Ichigo sighs "Haven't I already told you, other than those three I saw nobody, besides don't you work there couldn't you figure that out for yourself." 

Aizen smirks "You may go."

Ichigo nods "Later Smiley, Aizen." 

He leaves the room and sees Ulquiorra "Why so Gloomy Mr. Gloomy did someone take your toys people can be so cruel don't you have no friends." Ulquiorra doesn't give him a reply so Ichigo just smirks "Later Gloomy." Ichigo laughs as he leaves "You need to lighten up be a bit like Mr. Grimm he's a fun guy I guess." Ulquiorra looks at him and then walks off.

Ichigo makes his way back to his room as he gets inside he sees Tia in his room she looks up "What did he say and more importantly what did you say." 

Ichigo smirks "Well he asked me how it went I told him a few white lies but overall told him the mission was a failure."

She nods "And he believed you." 

He smirks "Why wouldn't he, he wasn't there after all." 

She nods "No he wasn't but did you sense Ulquiorra." 

He raises and eyebrow "Who's that."

She smirks "Mr. Gloomy as you call him." 

He shrugs "No, why was he sent there if he was he'll find out about you coming also." 

She nods "I didn't think of that and now I think about it I could feel him so no he didn't go you were lucky he records everything in his eyes he will then show Aizen what he saw." 

He smirks "So his eyes like a camera or something interesting wait, now he's even more creepy than he was before."

She nods "He is creepy." 

He nods "So how's Casey and Macey." 

She nods "Apacci is getting them sorted." 

He nods "OK, were you worried about me or something is that why you're in my room." 

She blushes "I only wanted to know what happened you should get some sleep." 

He yawns "Yes your right all that supposed watching sure left me tired." 

She grins "Good night Kurosaki-San." 

He nods "Laters Tia-Chan."

She leaves the room and he takes off his jacket then pulls off his boots and trousers then climbs into bed. He smiles "Kissing Yoruichi again felt good." 

Senzo grins If the others weren't around would you have taken her right there.

Ichigo smirks 'You mean had sex with her never crossed my mind but damn you Senzo now it is, I'll visit her tomorrow maybe we can become better acquainted.'

Senzo laughs Your going to visit her again you really like her don't you plus it will be a month later remember. 

Ichigo nods 'Oh yea and to be honest I can't stop thinking about her.'

Senzo grins Good make her your Queen, King. 

Ichigo laugh 'Yea maybe wait why do you call me King am I like Royalty or something.'

Senzo bursts out laughing You are King because you control your body, myself and Diablos are your Knights so to speak. 

Ichigo nods "I see."


	9. Ichigo's Curse Part 9 Strange Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of the beginning seems like Deja Vu lol

Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills

'Ichigo/Tia Talking to Inner Hollow'

Inner Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's

The next morning Ichigo wakes up well if you could call it the morning it's always dark outside he grins Would it be that hard to create a damn sun he sniggers "That's not a bad idea maybe I should look into that this place is nearly as depressing as looking at Mr. Gloomy's face." 

He bursts out laughing at that Senzo chuckles You really are weird but I have to admit a real funny guy King. 

Ichigo grins 'You got that right Senzo.'

There interrupted by a knock at the door Senzo grins Who do you think that is Blonde or that pigtailed girl she so has a crush on you.

Ichigo scoffs 'Loly come on she looks about two years older than my sisters.'

Senzo grins So what 

Ichigo sighs 'Shut up' "Come in" The door opens and in comes, Loly holding a tray of food when she sees Ichigo topless she blushes. 

Senzo starts laughing Told Ya. 

She gulps "I brought you breakfast Kurosaki-San." 

He nods "OK put it on the bed." 

She nods "Yes Kurosaki-San." 

She places it on the bed and she notices Ichigo rubbing his shoulders she's studying his body and she's blushing How can he have a body that amazing.

Ichigo looks at her "Is there anything else" 

Loly looks up and blushes as she knows she's been caught staring. She gulps "Is there anything else you need." 

He raises an eyebrow "Like what." 

Senzo grins She probably want to do you. 

Loly looks at him "Anything, I noticed you were holding your shoulder I could ya know give you a massage again or something."

Senzo bursts out laughing She so wants you.

Ichigo shrugs "My shoulder is killing me sure why not." 

Senzo stops laughing Seriously you do remember what happened last time. 

Loly nods and she climbs on the bed behind him and starts massaging him just touching his body is driving her insane it was a joke really she never expected him to say yes but she's also glad he did now she gets to touch his amazing body again. Outside the room two female servants are outside his room they can hear groans from Ichigo they saw Loly go in earlier and there giggling one smiles "Kurosaki-San is so cute." 

The other smiles "Yea, and Loly's getting some right now lucky bitch."

Apacci's walking down the corridor when she sees two female servants at Ichigo's door and there giggling like school girls. She raises her eyebrow "What are you tow doing." They look at her and bolt. She smirks she continues walking down the corridor when she passes Ichigo's door and hears "Damn Loly that feels good your good at this." 

Apacci freezes "Loly that bitch taking advantage of Kurosaki-Kun again, She grins "Lucky bitch.”

Tia's in the main room with Mila Rose and Sung-Sun "So where is Apacci." 

Mila Rose smirks "Probably gone to the scientist freak to get a boob job." Sung-Sun chuckles behind her sleeve. Tia doesn't look impressed. Just then Apacci walks in the room and immediately sees all three women look at her. 

Tia raises an eyebrow "And where have you been."

Apacci shrugs "Just walking around needed to stretch my legs" 

Tia nods "I see." 

Apacci grins, "I think Loly's having sex with Ichigo again" 

Tia glares at her "She's doing what." She Sonido's out of the room so fast there all in shock. 

Apacci looks at Mila and Sung-Sun "Was it something I said wait didn't this happen last time."

Tia appears outside Ichigo's room "No way are you taking what's mine.” 

She's about to kick open the door when she hears a groan "Damn Loly never had this before it feels nice." 

Her hand clenches into a fist she then kicks the door open. She steps inside expecting them to be naked again but she's shocked to see them both clothed well Ichigo only in trousers and Loly behind him with her hands on his shoulder. Loly and Ichigo look up 

Senzo laughs BUSTED.

Ichigo smiles "Oh hey Tia what brings you here" 

Tia looks at him then Loly "OUT" 

Loly squeals then rushes out of the room. 

Ichigo smirks "You owe me a new door." 

She looks at him "What were you doing." 

He raises an eyebrow "Nothing she was just giving me a massage kind of slept funny and my shoulder hurts wait are you jealous again."

Tia steps up to him as he's still sat on the bed she climbs into his lap grabs his face and kisses him. Senzo's laughing his head off. Ichigo's stunned but he kisses her again he knows he's kind of in love with Yoruichi but Tia is amazing and beautiful also the more time he spends with her the more he's falling for her also. 

After a minute of kissing they break for air, it was a lot different from the passionate kisses he shared with Yoruichi it was rougher but it was still nice. She looks at him "Why be jealous of her she gave you a massage again I kissed you again yet again I got a better deal don't you think."

He grins "So you was jealous." She blushes he smirks "You got the better deal Loly's a nice girl and all but she kind of reminds me of my sisters." 

She nods "Oh, do you miss them." 

He nods "Yea I've seen them though they know I'm alive the living dead but alive." 

She smiles under her mask. She climbs off him and sits next to him on the bed. "Aizen won't be happy your meeting your family and what about what happened all those humans with special power did you tell him about them."

He shakes his head "No and I won't there my friends from my old life well apart from four eyes I kind of hate that guy." 

She sighs "Your taking a risk especially after what happened he might send Ulquiorra to spy on you." 

Ichigo clenches his fist "Then I will kill him myself"

She looks stunned "You'd kill an ally." 

Ichigo looks at her "Anyone who attacks my friends or family are my enemies ally or not." 

She sighs "But your serve Aizen-Sama." 

Ichigo stands up "I do not serve him I serve myself I'm my own man I'm nobody's lapdog I told you this before." 

She stands up also and puts her hand on his cheek "Don't do anything stupid I don't want anything to happen to you." 

He looks at her "Tia."

She puts a finger on his lips "That woman with Purple hair I saw the way you looked at each other do you have feelings for her." He looks away she reaches for his face "Ichigo tell me." 

He looks at her "I do." 

She lets him go "I understand." 

She gets up to go but he grabs her hand. She turns back and is brought into a hug. She surprises herself by putting her arms around his waist. He sighs "Although I have feelings for her I also have feelings for you, your nothing like those other arseholes your kind and strong and I enjoy spending time with you." 

She sighs "Ichigo." 

He lets her go and she leaves the room he sighs "Well that was awkward." 

Senzo laughs How many women are you going to get attracted to jeez.

Ichigo sighs 'What I like Yoruichi and Tia that's all.' 

Senzo laughs What about Loly, Menoly, Macey, Casey and that Tatsuki chick she could hardly keep her eyes off your chest. 

Ichigo smirks 'Yea I noticed that yeah she's attractive but I'm not a player like Mizuiro. Tatsuki was my oldest friend but I don't know I do like Tatsuki.'

Senzo chuckles Yea that guys a total pimp and I have all your memories and you did like Tatsuki in what way I don't know.

Ichigo smirks 'Yea he had a new girl every day and as for Tatsuki I think I'll just keep her as friends.'

Senzo grins Just friends or friends with benefits.

Ichigo sighs 'Shut up just friends Yoruichi and Tia that is all.'

He steps over his door 'Tia's really got a temper.'

Senzo grins Nobody touches her man King. 

Ichigo smirks then leaves the palace as soon as he gets outside he opens a Garganta and steps inside. Tia who was out on the balcony saw him do it and she sighs "I won't let you go easily I'll prove I'm the better women for you." 

She grabs a cloak that all the Espada have it's to hide there Reisetsu she then jumps off the Balcony and lands in the sand she wraps the scarf around her and then opens a Garganta and follows him inside.

Karakura Town

Ichigo steps out of the Garganta and looks around "What to do what to do. He senses Yoruichi although it's faint he's about to go there when he senses Yuzu and Karin and he smiles and heads in that direction. It takes a few minutes to get to where they are he then sees them walking home together and talking he smirks and uses Sonido to get in front of them in the next block he leans against the wall and waits for them to pass.

Karin sighs "It's not a big deal why are you making so much out of this." 

Yuzu pouts "Karin we both did well on a test you should be happy." 

Karin rolls her eyes "Whatever it's not as if it was a major exam it was only a stupid test."

Ichigo's heard them and smirks "Karin never changes." He waits for them to start walking past the alleyway he's in then he smirks "Hey girls want some candy." 

Senzo chuckles Creepy 

Karin and Yuzu both hear Ichigo although they don't recognize the voice. 

Karin steps in front of Yuzu "Get lost you creepy freak." 

Ichigo chuckles and steps out "Is that any way to talk to your older brother."

Yuzu smiles "Ichi-Nii." 

Karin groans "You acted like a weirdo." 

Ichigo grins "Sorry couldn't help myself hey how you doing." 

Yuzu smiles "We just did well on our end of term tests." 

Ichigo nods "I heard." 

Yuzu is shocked "How." 

Ichigo grins "I can read minds." 

Yuzu looks stunned and Karin raises an eyebrow "Really." 

He chuckles "Nah I just heard you that's all." 

Yuzu smiles "I got 96%." 

Ichigo nods "I take it that's good."

Yuzu nods "That's really good." 

He nods "Cool." 

Yuzu smiles "Karin got 98%." 

Ichigo ruffles Karin's hair "You're both smart that's good." 

Karin knocks his hand off "What are you doing here." 

Ichigo pout "Your so mean Karin can't a big brother be happy for his sister's accomplishments."

Yuzu smiled "Thank you Ichi-Nii." 

Karin nods "Thanks." Just then Ichigo senses Orihime and Tatsuki walking in there direction.

Tatsuki looks at Orihime "It's so weird Ichigo's alive aye he's changed a lot it's like he's a new person all those nicknames it's like he's somebody else but that doesn't matter as long as he's alive." 

Orihime smiles "Yes that's true his nickname for Urahara-San was funny." 

Tatsuki grins "Yea Mr. Dopey was funny and Four-Eyes man I almost died on my feet." 

Orihime nods "He doesn't like Uryu that much Uryu said he just sat there as that Arrancar beat the hell out of him."

Tatsuki nods "Yea but nobody much likes Uryu." 

Orihime nods "I know but still Uryu could have died." 

Tatsuki nods "I don't think Ichigo would have allowed him to die he knows about your powers he probably oh I don't know why he did it but you healed Uryu and Ichigo did save Uryu in the end." 

Orihime nods "That's true, wait is that Karin and Yuzu who are they talking to"

Tatsuki sighs "They know better than to talk to strangers especially Karin." 

Orihime nods "Yuzu's smiling." 

Tatsuki sighs "Let's go and see who it is." 

Orihime nods "Hai" They both walk up to Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo senses them again and smirks "Hey guys my psychic ability senses that we will be joined by Tatsuki and Orihime."

Orihime and Tatsuki heard that and Orihime speeds up "You have psychic abilities Kurosaki-Kun." 

Karin smirks as does Yuzu.

Ichigo's about to answer when he sees the uniform Orihime and Tatsuki are wearing he also notices Karin and Yuzu are wearing the same uniform. He smirks "Nah I could just sense your Reisetsu that's all."

Karin looks at Ichigo "What's Reisetsu." 

Ichigo slaps his face "It's the spiritual power running through your bodies." 

Karin nods "Oh." 

Ichigo smirks "Man the people who make those uniforms are perverts I mean look how short the skirts are and the shirts wow." 

The four girls blush and Senzo's on the floor laughing his head off Damn king you crack me up sometimes that was classic but you do realize your drooling over your sisters. 

Ichigo then realizes that 'Shit' 

Yuzu blushes "Ichi-Nii you can't say things like that." 

Karin nods "Yea your sounding like dad and that perv Urahara-San."

Ichigo sighs "Sorry sis it's my damn Inner hollow he's corrupting me but speaking of Mr. Dopey I wonder if he could get a uniform for Yoruichi she'd look good in that." 

Tatsuki is blushing but trying to hold in her laughter, Orihime is finding this awkward as she used to have feelings for Ichigo and he's acting like those other people from school.

Ichigo smirks "Sorry guys oh why don't you walk these two home Tatsuki I know you'd probably kick anyone's ass anyway there's a lot of creepy guys about." 

Tatsuki grins "OK so what you doing here aren't you sort of like a bad guy now." 

Ichigo grins "I'm a double agent but don't tell anyone anyways I gotta go and see Mr. Dopey see if he has a school uniform like that for Yoruichi she'll look smoking hot in that with her fine legs amazing body and amazing cur...

Tatsuki puts her hand on his mouth "Shut up will you." He gives her hand a raspberry and she pulls away "Yuck your so gross." 

He smirks "Laters" He Sonido's away. 

Tatsuki sighs "Come on Karin, Yuzu lets go." 

Yuzu nods "OK." 

Karin sighs "Ichigo's weird but he's happy he hasn't been a happy person since mom died." They all nod especially the sisters and Tatsuki as they all know him best.

Above them Tia has watched the conversation and she kept on clenching and unclenching her fists "I better watch those two the sisters are OK but the spiky-haired girl seems to have enjoyed that awkwardness better then the other could she." 

Before she can finish Ichigo uses Sonido to disappear. She's about to follow when she hears Karin talk about his mom and a part of her is sad at that His mom died that's sad. Then she remembers what he said about Yoruichi and the Uniform so she uses Sonido to follow him. Ichigo on the way sees women get robbed he sighs and as the guy gets close to him Ichigo closelines him anyone watching would see a guy get hit with and invisible object. 

The women stops next to the guy she saw him get hit and went down like a sack of bricks. When she gets there the women grabs the bag.

Ichigo watches her 'Damn big breasts.' 

Senzo grins Pervert The women speaks "Damn idiot trying to rob Ikumi Unagiya I don't think so now how should I deal with you." 

Ichigo grins "Castrate him." 

Ikumi spins around but doesn't see Ichigo. She smiles "Castration maybe next time" Ichigo chuckles then Sonido's away.

Tia watches the act and is confused "Ichigo really is a strange person he just attacked a guy why would he do that well the guy did take something from that women." She sighs then continues following Ichigo, Ichigo stops he looks around as it feels he's being followed he looks straight at Tia but doesn't notice her 

He shrugs then looks around then after a minute he smiles "Found you." He Sonido's away and she follows.

She follows him to this shop "Urahara's Shouten." She watches him talking to a kid. Ichigo looks at the kid with red hair hitting another girl with a brush. 

The girl yelps "Stop hitting me Jinta you're supposed to be sweeping the floor." 

The Red Haired boy now known as Jinta looks at the girl "I did it yesterday you do it." 

The girl sighs "Urahara-San said you had to do it." 

Jinta goes to swing the brush again but instead of hitting Ururu his hands bring down nothing.

Jinta looks at his hands "What the He. Before he can finish the brush smacks him on the head and he hits the floor. Jinta looks up "What the hell who are you." 

Ichigo smirks "You don't need to know." 

He looks at the girl "What's your name." 

The girl who had her hands over her head looks up "Ururu." 

Ichigo nods "You said Urahara asked the punk to sweep." 

She nods "Hai." 

Ichigo nods then turns back to Jinta "Then I think you should do it."

Jinta smirks "Or what." 

Ichigo grins "Or I'll shove this brush so far up your ass the brush head will come out of your mouth." 

Jinta smirks "Yea right you wouldn't dare." 

Ichigo grins "You wanna bet do you really wanna feel your insides hurt that badly." Ichigo tosses the brush "Get to work." 

Jinta catches the brush This guy is insane He sighs and starts sweeping. 

Ichigo turns to Ururu "Names Ichigo is Mr. Dopey in." 

Ururu looks confused "Who's Mr. Dopey Mr. Ichigo."

Ichigo sighs "Urahara." 

She nods "Oh Urahara-San's inside." 

Ichigo smiles "Don't let the punk bully you." 

She nods and he ruffles her hair before stepping inside the shop. 

He smirks "Hey Mr. Dopey where are you." 

Urahara sighs "It's Urahara, Ichigo and what can I do for you Kurosaki-San."


End file.
